Un nouveau clan
by minouchemi
Summary: La guerre a été déclarée entre l’Akatasuki et Konoha. Tsunade demande l’aide de naruto qui a déserté 10 ans auparavant. Pourquoi ? Et bien c’est ce que nous allons savoir Couples : naruhina, kakairu, sasunatsu
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un nouveau clan

Auteur : Minouchemi

Resumer : L'akatsuki, de plus en plus dangereuse, a déclaré la guerre à Konoha. Dans le but de mieux protéger son village, Tsunade fait appelle à Naruto, déserteur depuis dix ans.  
Pourquoi ? C'est ce que nous tenterons de découvrir ...

Ramenant avec lui de mystérieux compagnons, il sèmera la panique à Konoha, et auront lieu des retrouvailles riches en émotion.

De l'humour, des flash back, et des règlements de compte au programme !

Couples : Naru/Hina, Kaka/Iru,

Attention : Risque important de spoil.

Note : Chapitre remanier et corriger par Ranbilan à qui je remercie de consacrer un peu de son temps à corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

Chapitre 1

En cette chaude matinée du mois de Mai, les habitants du village caché de Konoha se promenaient et profitaient du soleil. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du cinquième Hokage, surnommé « La légendaire perdante », se tenait une réunion des plus houleuses entre ses conseillers et elle.

« Croyez-vous vraiment, qu'un tel individu devrait revenir dans notre village, après le désastre qu'il a faillit commettre, et surtout après avoir pris la fuite comme un lâche ? » demanda un des conseiller avec calme. « D'ailleurs, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas jugé nécessaire de le faire poursuivre par une escouade d'Anbus afin de le capturer et le ramener au village, le désignant d'office comme déserteur. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que vous ayez prémédité sa fuite » termina t'il sèchement.

Ces propos eurent le don de mettre Tsunade hors d'elle. Elle tapa soudainement du poing sur son bureau qui trembla violement sous le geste, faisant sursauter certains.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! Comment aurais-je pu préméditer ce qui allait ce passé il y à dix ans ?! » Cria t'elle furieuse.

« Il n'empêche qu'il a déserté le village, et ce, sans que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit pour l'en dissuader. Par ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, l'héritière du clan Hyuuga avait elle aussi déserté, pour le retrouver trois ans après. Savez-vous à quel point sont père en a été chagriné ?» Renchérit un autre conseiller ignorant la colère de son supérieur.

« Chagriné ? » articula t'elle difficilement entre ses dents. « Dites plutôt qu'il a la trouille que quelqu'un ne s'empare du précieux Byakugan » finit elle en serrant les poings, la mâchoire crispée.

« Non sans raison ! » rajouta t'il placidement « Selon Hiashi-kun, elle était la plus faible de tout les Hyuuga. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit faite tuer » susurra t'il ironiquement sous le regard noir de Tsunade.

Tant bien que mal celle-ci essaya de ce calmé. Ce ne fut qu'après d'intenses minutes d'un silence pesant qu'elle pris la parole d'un ton plus calme.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui nous avons un gros souci. L'Akatsuki nous déclare ouvertement la guerre! Maintenant qu'ils détiennent huit des neuf bijuus, nous aurons besoin de tous les ninjas possibles afin de repousser leurs attaques et si Naruto peut nous venir en aide, alors ce sera un plus pour nous. Il est surement devenu plus fort aux cours des dix dernières années. De plus j'ai une entière confiance en lui. Ceci dit, la discussion est close » conclut-elle suivi d'un regard glacial à rendre jalouse la banquise elle-même.

« Bien » repris un des conseillers avec mépris. « Mais sachez que nous nous opposons fermement à sa venue dans ce village » dit t'il, espérant vainement qu'elle se plie à leurs décision.

« J'en prend note » répondit-elle avec détachement, se désintéressant d'eux.  
Ils partirent, laissant la Godaime à ses papiers (ou plutôt à son saké). Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi entra dans le bureau et la retrouva affaler sur ses dossiers, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

_Bon sang quel Hokage ! Je fais comment pour la réveiller maintenant, je ne tiens pas vraiment à me retrouver encastrer dans un mur, _pensa-t-il, bien embarrassé par sa position délicate.

S'avançant doucement vers elle, il fit rapidement un clone qui alla lui chuchoter quelque chose de pas très net à l'oreille. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, elle se redressa et mis un énorme cout de poing dans la figure du pauvre clone du génie au sharingan.

_Heureusement que j'ai fait un clone _pensa t'il en voyant son double exploser dans un nuage de fumée. « Bonjour Hokage-sama »

« Ah Kakashi c'et toi…j'ai à te parler ... Je vais être franche : j'ai demandé à Naruto de venir nous aider….bien évidement seul le conseil et moi sommes au courant pour l'instant… »  
Kakashi écarquilla l'œil de surprise.

« Vo…vous avez retrouvé sa trace ?! » fit il la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Pour tout t'avouer, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai retrouvé, mais Lee » lâcha t'elle dans un soupir.

« Quoi ! »

« Oui … il savait où il se trouvait depuis longtemps mais il n'a pas voulu nous le dire, parce que Naruto lui avait fait promettre de ne rien divulguer ... Mais vu l'état d'urgence dans lequel nous nous trouvons, il a préféré tout m'avouer … »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans ses pensées nostalgiques.

« Dis-moi Kakashi… » Reprit elle dans un souffle « tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix en le laissant partir sans avoir essayé de le retenir ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant véritablement pas quoi dire. Si cela avait été à l'époque, il lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas le meilleur des choix mais rapidement il avait dû admettre la véracité des faits qui avaient poussés son élève à partir.

« Je me demande s'il me pardonnera un jour, le fait de l'avoir abandonné à son sort alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans … mais comment le pourrait il ? ». Soupirant d'une voix lasse, elle se mit à murmurer plus pour elle-même que pour Kakashi : « J'aurais tant voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider … lui qui m'avait sauvé du gouffre où j'étais, me rendant une confiance en moi même que j'avais perdue grâce à sa grande détermination… »

_Il n'y a pas que vous qui ayez des regrets Hokage-sama moi aussi j'en ai … je me sens responsable de tout ce qui c'est passé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention … cela aurait évité ce désastre._

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'entendit pas murmurer cette phrase qui ramena à la réalité son supérieur.

« Dès fois, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face ».

« Iruka ne t'en veut plus depuis longtemps Kakashi… » Fit-elle un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres « D'ailleurs, tu en as la preuve non ? » Ajouta-t-elle « Après tout, cela ne fait t'il pas presque huit ans que vous êtes ensemble ? » Finit elle le regard bienveillant.

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, il baissa la tête gêné.

« Quand doit arriver Naruto ? » demanda t'il, désireux de changer de sujet.

« Ils doivent arriver dans deux jours » Dit elle accentuant les deux premiers mots « Ne me demande pas qui l'accompagnera, je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

« … Bien, puis je me retirer ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se mit à contempler les visages des anciens Hokage qui avaient fait la fierté du pays du feu, s'attardant un instant sur le visage du quatrième Hokage.

_Me pardonneras-tu ?_

********************************

Une fois arrivés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Ceux-ci étaient livides et avaient les yeux exorbités. Devant eux se tenait une louve mesurant pas moins d'un mètre soixante. D'un blanc immaculé, elle avait de grands yeux vert perçants et une grande spirale couleur or sur le front. Semblant revenir à la réalité, un des gardes détailla les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Deux d'entre elles se tenaient du coté droit de la tête de la louve, quatre sur le dos de l'animal. On ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages cachés sous de grandes capuches noires.

« Halte là voyageurs ! Présentez-vous ! » Tonna il d'une voix peu assurée face à la grande louve.

L'un d'eux enleva sa capuche dévoilant une chevelure blonde comme les blés et des yeux d'un bleu océan profond.

« Uzumaki Naruto, ancien ninja de Konoha, nous venons voir votre Hokage sur son ordre» fit Naruto d'une voix calme.

Plus rassuré, le gardien les laissa entrer.

Pendant le trajet qui les mena au bureau du Hokage, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'admirer avec amertume la beauté de ce qui avait été son exécutoire il y a de cela dix ans, faisant fit des regards tantôt apeurés, tantôt surpris de certains des villageois, ou de ceux des jeunes filles en extase devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander…

« Dites, comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont nous accueillir là-bas ?»

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit celui qui était à ses cotés. « De toute façon, ça m'est égal. Du moment que Natsuki est en sécurité, peu m'importe. De toute façon nous serions revenus ici un jour ou l'autre. »

« Je sais mais cela aurait été mieux si l'on savait si on serait accueillis en amis ou en ennemis »

« C'est vrai que ça nous éviterait quelques désagréments…. » Commença son compagnon en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Ouais » fit-il le regard sombre.

« Ne t'en fait pas Naruto, nous ne te laisserons pas seul » dit d'une tendre voix douce l'une qui était sur le dos de la louve.

« Merci Hi-chan » répondit Naruto qui avait retrouvé le sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande tour du Hokage.

« Nous allons y aller » dit-il. « Hinata, vu que tu te rappelles de l'endroit où se situe mon ancien appartement, je préférerais que tu y ailles avec les enfants et Natsuki-san le voyage a été épuisant »

« Très bien » répondit celle-ci un regard tendre se devinant sous sa capuche

« Prend garde à toi Sasuke » fit une autre visiblement inquiète pour lui.

« Ne t'en fait pas Natsu » s'empressa de répondre celui-ci, le regard tendre

Tandis que la louve prenait la direction de l'ancien appartement, Naruto et Sasuke entraient dans la tour. Une fois arrivés devant le bureau, ils toquèrent à la porte, et attendirent l'autorisation d'entrer. Enfin, ils entrèrent.

*****************************

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte, tous leurs anciens camarades étaient présents. Neji et Kiba semblaient se retenir de frapper Naruto qui les regardait avec calme. Lee quand à lui le fixait avec un regard partagé, où se mêlaient crainte et joie à l'idée de revoir son ami. Puis il remarqua Sasuke, toujours encapuchonné qui discrètement se cachait dans un recoin de la salle. Les autres quand à eux exprimaient une franche surprise.

« Eh bien ! Je m'attendais à un meilleure accueil » fit Naruto, nonchalant.

Kiba n'en pouvant plus avança d'un pas d'en l'intention de se battre mais il fut retenu par Neji qui continuait de fixer Naruto froidement. Tsunade qui ne disait rien depuis le début reprit rapidement ses esprits et congédia tout le monde afin de parler seul à seul avec les deux amis. Néanmoins, Lee resta un moment le temps de s'excuser d'avoir avoué à son supérieur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ; et soulagé de savoir que son ami ne lui en voulait pas, il partit le cœur plus léger. Une fois tout le monde fut sortit, le Hokage se précipita dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

« O…Oba-chan ?! » s'exclama t'il surpris.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon…. » Répétait elle comme une litanie.

« Mais de quoi t'excuses-tu, Oba-chan » demanda t'il avec incompréhension. Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il l'enlaça doucement à son tour : « je ne t'en ai jamais voulu » affirma t-il en souriant

Resserrant sa prise autour de son cou elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler mais par fierté elle ne le montra pas, les séchant rapidement d'une main avant de lui faire face.

« Bon retour parmi nous » dit elle doucement. Regardant la forme sombre qui était près de la porte elle finit par dire après quelques secondes de concentration. « Bienvenue à toi aussi Sasuke ».

Celui-ci enleva sa capuche légèrement surpris.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour me reconnaitre ? »

« Je ne t'ai soigné qu'une fois mais je me souviens de ta signature de chakra » répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. « Venez dans la pièce d'à côté, nous serons mieux pour discuter »

Une fois installée, elle prit directement un air grave.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'Akatsuki nous a déclarer la guerre il y a maintenant deux mois…même si ils n'ont pas encore attaqué le village nous déplorons cependant un nombre incalculable de victime dans les missions que l'on nous confit ce qui m'a amenée à refuser la plupart des missions surtout celles jugées dangereuses pour la vie des ninjas de haut rang … je dois vous avouer que je ne sais plus quoi faire concernant tout ça … Avez-vous des informations qui pourraient nous aider ? ».

« Nous savons que leur but principal est la domination du monde par la guerre en réunissant tout les Bijuus, et de créer ainsi une arme capable de détruire un village entier. Ils comptent ensuite profiter de la confusion des divers pays afin d'offrir leurs services à des prix exorbitants ... En résumé, ils comptent assujettir les grandes puissances de ce monde » dit Sasuke.

Le visage de Tsunade perdit des couleurs. Incrédule, elle ne semblait pas croire ce que lui disait l'Uchiwa

« Ce n'est pas possible » souffla t'elle.

« Et pourtant si Oba-chan. Sur les neuf membres de l'Akatsuki il n'en reste que six : Itachi et Deidara du village de la roche ont été tués par Sasuke ; quant à moi je me suis occupé de Sasori du village caché du sable lorsqu'ils ont enlevé Gaara il y a sept ans de cela » expliqua Naruto

« Je vois. C'est donc toi qui l'a sauvé. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Il y a aussi un détail troublant que j'ai appris concernant un ancien membre de ce village : Uchiwa Madara » ajouta Sasuke d'un air grave.

« Que veux-tu dire Sasuke ? Uchiwa Madara est mort il y a de cela un siècle ! » Répliqua l'Hokage en fronçant les sourcils.

« Justement, là est le problème : il ne semble pas être mort … durant mon combat contre Itachi, celui-ci m'a confirmé qu'il est vivant mais aussi qu'il était à l'origine de l'attaque de Kyuubi sur notre village, ainsi que son implication dans la destruction de mon clan » énonça Sasuke le visage fermé.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Mon grand-père l'avait tué ! »

« Il semblerait que ça n'ait été qu'une illusion … je sais de source sur que notre clan a toujours eu un grand pouvoir sur Kyuubi, on pouvait l'invoquer et l'utiliser ... Madara en a profité pour essayer de détruire Konoha mais ça ne sais passer comme prévu… »

« Le quatrième Hokage »souffla Tsunade livide

« Effectivement » reprit Naruto. « C'est ce qui nous a convaincu de revenir ici, s'il y a un village par lequel il commencerait ses représailles, ce serait le notre »

Difficilement elle tenta de digérer toutes ces informations.

« Nous risquons de perdre notre village » lâcha t'elle dépité

« Il y a un risque c'est vrai mais toute n'est pas perdu Oba-chan, si nous nous entraidons tous nous réussirons ».

« Tout serait si simple si il n'y avait pas tant de tension parmi les ninjas, mais cela devient souvent insoutenable … Naruto, Sasuke, merci d'être revenus… »

« Nous serions revenus un jour ou l'autre Oba-chan … ne serait ce que pour Ero-sennin » dit il attristé.

_Merci Naruto, maintenant je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as ramené _pensa elle avec tendresse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto son état n'est plus critique mais il est resté dans le coma et malgré tout mes soins il n'en sort toujours pas ... »

« Je vois » fit il en soupirant. « Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il meurt, ça m'aurait fait plus mal que la désertion de l'autre abruti ».

« Naruto » gronda ledit abruti.

« Votre amitié c'est renforcé à ce que je vois » dit-elle le regard bienveillant.

«Ouais, surtout qu'il m'en aurait fallu du temps pour le décoincer ! Ces tactiques de dragues sont bien pire que les miennes……mph !! » Fit il avant que son ami ne vienne lui clouer le bec de sa main.

« La ferme imbécile » Cria l'Uchiwa de légères rougeurs suspicieuses aux joues

Parvenant à se dégager de la poigne du hérisson il continua tout en ce levant

« D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on y aille, nos femmes nous attendent… »

« Que…quoi ?! » fit-elle abasourdie. « Attendez deux seconde vous deux ! Puis je savoir qui son vos femmes ! » S'exclama t'elle en les pointant tour à tour du doigt.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Ok calme-toi Oba-chan » dit-il en sentant l'aura noir entourant rapidement son Hokage « Je suis marié à Hinata… »

« Elle est vivante » dit Tsunade soulagée.

« Oui elle l'est » Rassura le blond « Sasuke quand à lui s'est marié il y a deux ans avec Natsuki Shohai, tu pourras les voir dans quelques temps, par contre je voudrais te demander de ne pas l'ébruiter tout de suite, non seulement pour Hinata mais aussi pour Sasuke vu que personne ne l'a remarqué a notre entrée ».

« Très bien, de combien de temps avez-vous besoin ? »

« Une semaine devrait suffir pour nous installer au domaine Uchiwa vu qu'Itachi est mort » Répondit l'Uchiwa qui se dirigeais vers la sortit.

« Oh j'allais oublier Naruto, il y a deux personnes qui seraient ravies de te revoir … de vous revoir. »

« Ah ? Et qui donc Oba-chan ? Je me croyais haï de tous…enfin à part Lee »

« …Tu te trompes Naruto, beaucoup ont regretté le comportement qu'ils ont eu envers toi a l'époque … enfin à part… »

« Oui, je sais » coupa Naruto impassible.

« Quoiqu'il en soit » reprit-elle rapidement, « tes deux anciens sensei et moi ne t'avons jamais détesté pour ce que tu es, d'ailleurs Iruka a été plus qu'affecté par ton départ précipité … Mais maintenant que tu es revenu et vu qu'en plus Sasuke est de retour au village, je pense qu'une petite visite chez eux devrait leur faire plaisir ! » finit elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui tu as surement raison Oba-chan » répondit il en souriant, heureux.

« Bon maintenant sortez d'ici que je puisse me mettre au travail » dit elle en agitant la main vers la sortit.

« A d'autres » répliqua le Kitsune moqueur.

« A quoi fait tu allusion ?! » cria Tsunade soudainement irritée.

« Rien, rien….juste que tu tiens moins bien l'alcool qu'Ero-sennin » hasarda t'il avant de se prendre un magistral coup de poing. « Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ton punch Oba-chan, ça m'avait manqué » murmura t'il en s'extirpant du mur et se frottant la joue gauche.  
« Bah les habitudes reviennent vite avec toi »

Naruto lui sourit en réponse et s'en alla suivi de son ami.

« Pff » soupira t'elle « Ils sont devenu vachement beaux ces deux là….je craint l'avenir (1)» finit elle une larme de joie roulant sur sa joue.

_J'ai eu ma réponse ... Merci._

(1) Hé oui les groupies vont affluer !


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'excuse pour ce long retard, j'avais quelque soucis avec mon pc (trois semaine sans internet c'est dur !). Allez place à la suite ! Ce chapitre est asse long.

CHAPITRE 02

Ils sortirent du bâtiment avec un petit soupir de soulagement, puis prirent la direction de l'appartement du blond. Pendant le trajet Sasuke restait étrangement silencieux. Non pas qu'il parle beaucoup, d'habitude, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. Naruto se décida donc à le questionner.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? » demanda-t-il à son ami qui avait, entretemps, revêtu sa capuche.

- « Je ne pense pas t'accompagner voir nos anciens sensei », lâcha Sasuke de son air calme.

- « Pourquoi ?! »

- « Je te rappelle que je suis quand même un ninja qui a trahis son village.»

- « Et moi je te l'ai déjà dit, crétin », s'énerva Naruto « tu as changé, ils te pardonneront surement.»

- « Tu dis ça, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr, imagine qu'ils me ... »

- « Pourtant tu en as eu la preuve par Obaa-chan », l'interrompit le blond. « Si elle n'a pas appelé le service Anbu, c'est qu'elle sait que tu as changé », affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

- « Sans doute mais … »

- « Trève de bavardage inutile,» trancha Naruto. « Cesse de te morfondre pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, personne n'est mort, tes excuse devraient suffire. Ils se méfieront peut être, mais tu n'es pas seul pour les affronter. »

- « Merci », sourit le brun, chose rare qu'il ne faisait qu'en présence de son ami blond.

- « Mais de rien mon chou, » lança Naruto en rigolant.

Il s'arrêta soudain, pétrifié, sentant une aura noire derrière lui. Se retournant lentement vers le brun avec un sourire bête tout en levant la main en signe de paix, il commença :

- « Allons frangin ne le prend p… » BADABOUM !!CRAC !

- « Je t'en donnerai moi des « mon chou » » marmonna Sasuke en laissant un Naruto en mauvais état, gisant sur le sol.

Après quelques minutes, le blond se releva, et rejoignit Sasuke, qui entrait dans le quartier où résidait le kitsune, il y a de cela quelques années.

- « Alors qu'est ce que ça fait, de revenir dans cette endroit ? » demanda l'éventail.

- « Bof ... » Naruto haussa les épaules, en contemplant le quartier désert, comme vidé de tout habitant.

Sasuke le regardait silencieusement. Son ami avait l'air plongé dans des pensées qu'il savait douloureuses. Soupirant lourdement, il prit son poignet, le forçant à s'arrêter et par la même occasion à se tirer de ces pensées néfastes.

- « Hum ? Sasuke ? » Questionna Naruto, surpris.

- « Tu n'es plus seul, » affirma Sasuke en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques second, puis Sasuke le lâcha pour poursuivre son chemin, rapidement suivit par le Kitsune.

- « Merci », souffla Naruto après un moment de silence.

- « Mais de rien bou...let. »

- « Hé ! » s'exclama ledit boulet outré en entrant dans un bâtiment.

- « Hi-chan » cria Naruto en s'introduisant dans le petit couloir aux couleurs clairs.

- « Chut, mon chéri ! Parles moins fort, Natsuki-chan et les enfants se reposent, » chuchotta Hinata qui sortait de la cuisine.

Les deux amis enlevèrent leurs chaussures et pénétrèrent dans le salon-salle à manger.

- « Où est Nat-chan ? » Interrogea Sasuke.

- « Dans la chambre, le bébé fait des siennes, » répondit Hinata de sa voix douce.

- « Merci. » Le brun se dirigea vers celle-ci, suivant les indications du blond.

Naruto quand à lui, alla prendre sa femme dans ses bras, puis regarda d'un air absent chaque pièce de ce petit appartement qui l'avait accueilli, recueilli même, pendant les treize premières années de sa vie. Soupirant doucement, il resserra son étreinte.

- « Comment cela s'est passé, avec Tsunade-sama ? » demanda la brune à voix basse.

- « Pas trop mal, » déclara-il en calant la tète de sa bien aimée dans le creux de son cou. « Elle n'est pas encore au courant pour les enfants. Et quand elle va le savoir, je serais aux premières loges pour voir sa réaction ».

- « C'est sadique mon cœur, elle risque de ne pas s'en remettre, » signala-t-elle en souriant.

- « Haha !! je n'allais pas tous lui dire quand même et puis il n'y a pas que moi qui suis sadique Sasuke ne lui a rien dit sur sa futur paternité ! »

- « Tu as déteint sur lui, on dirait, » rigola-t-elle.

- « Hé hé ! »

- « Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente d'être revenue. Non pas que je n'aimais pas notre ancien maison, » se rattrapa-t-elle bien vite, « mais ça me fait du bien de revenir à Konoha. »

- « Oui tu as raison…… j'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait ce village ! »

- « Tu ne regrettes rien ? »

- « Non pas vraiment, tout ce qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui c'est ta sécurité et celle des enfants. »

- « Je sais me défendre tu sais, » certifia-t-elle un peu boudeuse.

- « Je le sais bien ! Mais avec tout ce qui risque bientôt d'arriver…. J'ai peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose. »

- « Tout comme j'ai peur pour toi Naruto ! Tu es celui qui risque le plus avec Sasuke-Kun. »

- « Je le sais mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt ! » Clama le blond avec son sourire niais.

- « Je compte sur toi mon cœur, » murmura Hinata, en l'embrassant doucement.

- « Je vais devoir repartir, je dois allez voir Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei », annonça Naruto.

- « Hm ... d'accord, » opina-t-elle, bien qu'étant un peu déçue. « Je vous préparerai un déjeuner. Invite-les à venir, si tu peux, j'aimerais bien les revoir ! »

- « Oui ma chérie ! D'ailleurs il est temps qu'on y aille », dit-il à l'adresse de Sasuke qui sortait de la chambre.

- « Oui allons y. »

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Pendant ce temps sur l'un des nombreux terrains d'entrainement, tous les anciens genin de la promotion de Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient réunis.

- « Vous avez vu cet enfoiré est de retour !! »

- « Kiba ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme sa, tu n'en as pas le droit ! » S'écira Lee outrée

- « Ah ouais ? Dit moi pourquoi, s'il te plait ? À cause de lui, Hinata a déserté et Dieu seul sait si un jour on la retrouvera un jour. Après ça, tu crois franchement que je vais l'accueillir à bras ouverts, comme un bon vieux copain ?! » cria-t-il hors de lui.

- _Si tu savais,_ pensa Lee.

- « Lee à raison Kiba, » déclara abruptement Shino. « Naruto n'est pas responsable de la désertion d'Hinata alors tempère ta colère ! »

- « Mph !!! »

- « N'empêche, ça fait tout drôle de le revoir, il a changé et j'ai la très nette impression que des problèmes ne vont pas tarder à èèèère ! » Souffla Shikamaru, grand flemmard, et accessoirement un génie de première classe.

- « Sans doute. Mais au moins, s'il est revenu, cela veut sans doute dire qu'il nous a pardonné notre trahison passée, » murmura Chôji alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà pesante.

- « Peut être bien ... » dit Tenten en regardant le ciel clair

- « Et toi Neji quand penses tu ? tu es le seul à n'avoir rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, » demanda Ino d'une petite voix.

- « Hn ... Et que veux-tu que je dise, qu'il soit revenu ne change en rien le fait qu'Hinata a déserté, » répondit il en cachant ses pensées profondes. « Mais Kiba a raison sur un point, Naruto est en partie responsable de tout ça et je compte bien le lui faire payer ».

- « Le combat n'amènera à rien, » fit Lee, déterminé.

- « Oh toi, tu la ferme !! » S'énerva Neji. « Tenten on s'en va ! »

- « Oui, j'arrive ... » dit elle en adressant un regard désolé à Lee, qui lui adressa en retour un petit sourire rassurant.

- « Quelle galère ! Allons nous entrainer, avec un peu de chance, ça nous détendra ! »

- « Ok, » répondit le reste du groupe.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- « Alors tu l'as trouvé ? » Inrerrogea Sasuke

- « Hm ... Oui, pas besoin de chercher Kakashi-sensei, il est avec lui, affirma Naruto en ouvrant les yeux. Allons y ! »

- « Ouai ... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant une maison beige, munie d'un petit jardin :

- « Elle est mignonne cette maison ! elle ressemble à notre ancienne, à la seule différence que celle-ci est plus petite, » fit Naruto

- « Hn. »

- « Arrête de stresser vieux ! Ah la la, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Sasuke Uchiwa aurait la touille de revoir ses anciens sensei, je l'aurais jamais cru ! »

- « Tu veux ta mort boulet ?! »

- « Non, pitié, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

- « Pff tu ne changeras jamais ... »

- « Bon ben on ne va pas s'éterniser là dessus on va bien voir comment ils vont nous accueillir ! » dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. « YO IRUKA-SENSEI KAKASHI-SENSEI !!! »

- « Boulet il y avait la sonnette ! »

- « Je sais, » bouda-t-il.

- « Abruti fini ... »

- « N….. Naruto ? » fit Iruka en ouvrant la porte de sa petite maisonnée. Il resta là, le regardant comme si il rêvait et tout doucement sortirent des larmes trop longtemps refoulées. _Merde!! Il revient enfin, et moi je pleure ... Quel con !!_

- « Entrez, » proposa Kakashi qui était arrivé auprès d'Iruka.

- « Merci Kakashi-sensei, » dit Naruto en s'avançant, imédiatement suivi de Sasuke qui trainait des pieds, et dont on ne pouvait voir le visage, caché par sa capuche. Arriveé devant Iruka, le blond lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie ses yeux embués de larmes. « Voyons Iruka-sensei je me suis absenté quoi ? Dix minuscules années ? Faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil je suis revenu maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un de ces grands sourires dont il avait le secret.

- « Idiot ! » Répondit Iruka avec un petit sourire, des perles d'eau continuant de dévaler ses joues. « V... venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. » Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer et les conduisit, avec l'argenté, dans un petit salon.

Il était agréablement aménagé, une petite table en bois clair trônant en son centre, un canapé trois places devant elle, et un deux places lui faisait face. Après s'être installé, Naruto pris la parole.

- « Avant de commencer, mon ami ici présent va se présenter, » sourit le blond. « Allons mon petit, ne fait pas patienter tes sensei voyons ! » Ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Et un Naruto K.O. plus tard :

- « Tu ne changeras donc jamais boulet ?! » S'énerva le brun en enlev »ant sa capuche. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, bonjour ... » tenta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

- « Alors tu as fini par revenir ... » murmura Kakashi, un grand sourire se devinant sous son masque noir. « Naruto a réussi à te ramener dans le droit chemin ! J'en suis heureux. »

- « Merci à vous de ne pas m'en vouloir, » dit celui-ci se décrispant face à la réaction de Kakashi.

- « Alors, qu'êtes vous devenus depuis toutes ces années, » demanda Iruka tout sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- « Héhé, » commença Naruto. « Alors je suis marié… »

- « HEIN?! » crièrent Kakashi et Iruka d'une même voix.

- « Avec Hinata ….. »

- « Comment ?! » S'exlama Kakashi, plus surpris que jamais.

- « Et nous avons deux enfants, des faux jumeaux, » acheva Naruto, provoquant au passage l'évanouissement des deux sensei complètement choqués. « Hé ben, on peut dire que la nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe. »

Après qu'ils se soient remis de leurs émotions, Sasuke prit la parole.

- « Pour ma part, je me suis marié il y a deux ans, avec Natsuki Sohai. Elle est la dernière survivante de son clan. Et je vais bientôt être père, » annonça-t-il, apréhandant leurs réactions, qui ne tardèrent pas à venir : les sensei tellement choqués s'évanouirent de plus belle pour ne reprendre conscience que quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » souffla Kakashi.

- « Ben, t'es pas le seul, » ajouta Iruka, complètement sur le cul.

- « Vous avez une tête à mourir de rire, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'Obaa-chan n'est pas encore au courant, pour mes enfants et celui à venir de Sasuke, je compte sur vous pour ne rien lui dire ! Ça va être trop marrant quand elle va le savoir, ha ha ha ! »

- « Irrécupérable, » lâcha Sasuke.

- « Sadique oui ! » Répondit Iruka qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de considérer comme son fils adoptif.

- « Et vous comment ça s'est passé, de votre coté ? » Demanda Naruto après avoir repris son calme.

- « Euh ... » Iruka paraissait gêné.

- « Nous sommes ensemble, » annonça Kakashi flegmatique.

Il y eu alors ce qu'on appelle communément un gros blanc. Oh, regardez, un ange qui vole !

- « QUOI ? VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE !!! » Hurlèrent les deux amis, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- « Ca fait combien de temps ? » Demanda Naruto, toujours en état de choc.

- « Se…sept ans, » souffla Iruka, rouge de gène.

- « Sept ans ! » lacha Naruto, pensif. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait de pervers à mon sensei, » fit suspicieusement le blond en pointant du doigt Kakashi.

- « Je vois que tu prends bien la nouvelle, » dit Kakashi souriant

- « Ba oui, après tout, du moment que tu vous êtes heureux ensemble, ça me va ! »

- « Et toi Sasuke….Sasuke ?! »

- « Pff pff ! Ça l'a tellement choqué qu'il s'est évanoui mouhaha !!! » s'écria Naruto mort de rire.

- « Laissons-le reprendre ses esprits, » proposa sagement Kakashi.

- « Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, que nous soyons ensemble ? » repris Iruka doucement.

- « Bah non, comme je l'ai dit, du moment que vous êtes heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, et puis vous êtes mignon comme ça. »

- « C'est marrant, peu de gens pensent comme toi ... »

- « Ah ? C'est bizarre ... » murmura le blond, les sourcils froncés, et cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Alors, Sasuke enfin remit de t'es émotions ?

- « Oui ... je suis content pour vous deux, » dit il en souriant, gêné à son tour. « Ça m'a juste surpris, je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Kakashi-sensei en couple ! »

- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna celui-ci.

- « Je vous voyais rester un éternel célibataire, un peu pervers avec votre bouquin douteux ... »

- « C'est clair ! » fit Naruto complètement hilare.

- « C'est gentil ... » répliqua Kakashi faussement vexé.

- « Le prends pas comme ça ! » lança Iruka qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire

- « T'es pas très convainquant, » ronchonna l'homme au Sharingan.

- « Excuse-moi mon cœur haha !! »

- « Oh ! il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner. D'ailleurs, vous êtes invités à la maison, Hinata voudrait vous voir, et ça vous permettra de rencontrer Natsuki et les enfants ! »

- « Pas de problème, nous viendrons. »

- « Ok a tout à l'heure, » lança-t-il en sortant, suivi de Sasuke. » Au fait, j'habite toujours au même endroit ! »

- « Ils ont changés, » dit Kakashi, les regardant s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

- « Comme tu dis. »

- « Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de groupie dans les semaines avenir ... Haha ! »

- « Le mot « beaucoup » est bien faible mon cœur, » rit Iruka.

- « Pff ... »

- « Dit, comment crois-tu que ça va se passer, quand ils se croiseront ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, » murmura Kakashi le visage sombre. « Malgré les années, elle garde une rancune tenace envers lui, elle le rend responsable de tous ce qui est arrivé alors que c'est elle-même qui a fait en sorte que tout empire ... »

- « Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse faire autant de mal autour de soi, pour un amour qui n'a jamais existé. »

- « Que veux-tu ! encore heureux qu'elle soit en mission. »

- « Oui. Bon, allons nous préparer, il va bientôt être l'heure de partir. »

- « Ok. »

Laisser moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensé bon ou mauvais^__^

Je remercie Vicki-chan pour ca magnifique correction ^__^ t'es la reine miss !!

A bientôt

Minouchemi


	3. Chapter 3

Après de nombreux mois de retard voici mon nouveau chapitre

Merci encore à Ranbilan pour ses magnifique corrections

Un nouveau clan (chapitre 3)

Une semaine plus tard, dans le bureau du Hokage.

« Shizune ! » cria Tsunade d'une voix forte.

« Oui, Tsunade-sama ? » demanda celle-ci après être entrée accompagnée de Tonton, son petit cochon.

« Convoque-moi les équipes des teams Gai, Asuma et Kurenai s'il te plait. »

« Oui Tsunade-sama ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bien » dit-elle à l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. « Nous allons bientôt recevoir la visite d'une personne…. »

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par Akamaru qui s'était mis à japper joyeusement, fixant la porte aussi intensément qu'un chien pouvait le faire.

« Akamaru ? » demanda Kiba assez surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, et huma l'air avec méfiance. _Non, ce n'est pas possible !! _pensa-t-il alors que quelqu'un frappait a la porte d'entrée du bureau.

Tsunade invita l'inconnu à entrer de sa voix puissante. Un silence pesant pris place alors que les ninjas de Konoha dévisageaient la brune qui les regardait en souriant. Ce fut finalement Kiba qui brisa le silence abasourdi.

« Hi … Hi ... Hinata ?! C'était bien toi! ...»

« Bonjour Kiba-kun » dit-elle calmement, souriant toujours.

Akamaru vint se placer à ses cotés, quémandant ces caresses qui lui avaient manquées, et qu'elle lui offrit volontiers. Kiba observa la scène silencieusement, tout en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un yukata bordeaux sur fond rose, une ceinture noir retenait le tout ; ses longs cheveux bleu-nuit lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des reins : elle était tout simplement superbe. Complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Shino s'approcher d'elle.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenue » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle avec douceur, répondant à son étreinte.

« Depuis quand es-tu ... rentrée ? » demanda-t-il, se doutant pourtant de sa réponse.

« Une semaine…. »

« Alors tu étais avec lui ? » dit Kiba avec froideur

« Oui,» répliqua-t-elle fermement, tout en se détachant doucement de l'étreinte de Shino.

« Et ... cela valait-il ta désertion ?! » cracha Neji avec force, s'attirant ainsi des regards plus ou moins surpris.

« Oui », affirma-t-elle, l'air déterminé.

Le silence devint alors plus oppressent. Les deux Hyuuga se jaugeaient du regard, rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Puis, lentement, comme au ralenti, un petit sourire en coin se forma sur la joue de Neji. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, une démonstration d'affection plutôt très rare venant de lui.

«Bien. Cela m'aurait déçu si tu avais répondu par la négative. Je sens bien que tu es devenue plus forte, j'ai hâte de voir tes progrès » ajouta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, avec un sourire timidement content, et les joues roses.

« Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites ... » Commença l'Hokage avant de se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois, par Kiba cette fois ci.

« Et c'est tout ?! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades. Il porta son regard sur son ancienne co-équipière. Colère, tristesse et soulagement se battaient en lui, il finit par exploser :

« Tu as disparu pendant sept ans, bon sang ! On t'a recherchée des mois durant ! Est ce que tu sais à quel point ça nous a fait mal ?! Tu t'en es allée sans rien dire sur tes motivations, on était tes co-équipiers merde ! »

« …Je…je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi Kiba-kun mais mes choix, je les assume. Si je t'en avais fait part jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé partir. »

« …Peut être ... mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'aurai préféré savoir…Ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner si facilement. »

« Je comprends ... »lâcha la brunette, non sans peine.

« Je peux parler, maintenant ? Demanda l'Hokage d'un air autoritaire au maître chien.

Celui ci s'excusa, tout penaud, et surtout conscient qu'il pouvait se retrouvé encastré dans le mur le plus proche -c'était une mauvaise expérience à ne pas retenter, il en avait déjà payé les frais.

« Bon, comme je disais avant qu'un imbécile ne vienne m'interrompre ... »

Ledit imbécile se figea et se fit petit, vraiment tout petit.

« Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Hinata, est ce que tu es prête ? »

« Oui Tsunade-sama. »

« Bien. Suivez nous ! »Ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

La petite troupe traversa le village sous les regards curieux des habitants. Plusieurs fois, Neji et Hinata virent des domestiques de leur clan se diriger à toute vitesse vair leur palais, immédiatement après les avoir vus. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre qu'Hiashi ne mettrait pas longtemps à apprendre le retour de son héritière ! Une fois arrivée à destination, Ino s'écria, confuse :

« Que faisons-nous ici ?! »

En effet, devant eux se tenait l'ancien domaine Uchiwa, en bien piteux état.

« Nous le saurons dans très peu de temps », dit Tsunade. « Hinata…. »

« Bien. Rupture!! » Cria cette dernière après avoir fait une série de signes incantatoires.

Devant les yeux ébahis de tous, le portail se mit à onduler..

« Gengutsu » murmura Neji, qui avait activé son don héréditaire.

« Eh ben, on se sent tout petit ! Dit Choji en contemplant le grand portail en bois noir qui leur faisait à présent face. A sa gauche de trouvait l'éventail caractéristique du clan Uchiwa, à sa droite une grande spirale dorée, qui ne leur disait rien.

« Je commence à comprendre » murmura Shikamaru, blasé.

« Héhéé, rentrons, » fit Tsunade tout sourire.

Le spectacle qui leur faisait face après avoir franchit l'entrée les laissa figés de stupeur. Un magnifique jardin où se mêlaient arbres fruitiers, fleurs et autres plantes diverses, tout cela dans un harmonie parfaite, avait en son centre une grande allée pavée, qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« On pourrait avoir une petite explication ? » Souffla Shikamaru, sidéré. « Parce que c'est complètement impossible de faire ça en une semaine ! »

Hinata lui sourit, puis les invita à traverser l'allée pour se diriger vers ce qui devait être le salon, après avoir traversé quelques couloirs. Le salon en question était assez spacieux pour accueillir un grand nombre de personnes. Les murs étaient d'un orange pâle, avec une ligne centrale de couleur noire, les divers meubles de la pièce étaient faits de bois clair. En son centre se trouvait une grande table de bois, où Kakashi discutait avec Sasuke ...

« Sasuke ?! » cria de surprise une partie de l'assemblée.

Celui ci acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« J'en étais sûr », murmura Shikamaru, toujours avec son air blazé.

« Sasuke-kun tu es de retour ! » dit Ino, les yeux en forme de cœur, s'évanouissant sous l'émotion, et rattrapée in extremis par Shino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les anciens genins étaient réunis autours de la table et discutaient de choses et d'autres quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Elle avait le visage fin et un teint de porcelaine et une chevelure ébène mi-longue ; ses yeux semblaient sortir de l'ordinaire : son œil droit était d'un vert sombre, tandis que le gauche était marron clair, voir doré. Sasuke se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il lui prit la main, puis se retourna vers ses anciens camarades.

« Je vous présente ma femme, Natsuki Uchiwa. »

Un silence pesant pris place dans la salle. Ils étaient pratiquement tous choqués : était-ce bien Sasuke Uchiwa qui leur faisaient face ? Cet homme aussi froid que le pôle nord, et qui de mémoire ne s'était jamais intéressé à une femme ni a aucune forme de vie sociale, était aujourd'hui marié ? Ce fut finalement Naruto qui brisa le silence, en explosant de rire.

« Vos têtes sont trop drôles ! » parvint il à articuler entre deux hoquets. « Encore mieux que Obaa-chan quand elle l'a su ... Elle, elle est devenue pâle puis verte, et puis rouge auss... » Eut-il le temps de dire, avant de se retrouver encastré dans le mur lui faisant face.

« Et si je me souviens tu as atterri dans un mur » cria l'Hokage le poing fumant.

« Hé hé le pire c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'elle était enceinte. » réplica t'il en s'extirpant du mur avec facilité, comme s'il avait l'habitude.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ils se détournèrent tous de Naruto pour fixer une Natsuki qui se tenait le ventre en souriant et un Sasuke qui fusillait du regard son frère de cœur. Ino fut la première à _réagir _: elle s'étala de tout son long sur Choji, des larmes de crocodiles coulant sur son visage ; elle baragouinait des choses incompréhensibles pour une oreille humaine.

« Bonjour à vous » dit Natsuki d'une voix douce. « Je suis ravis de vous connaître, Sasuke-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Ah bon ? Il parle ? En bien j'espère ... » fit Neji, ironiquement.

Pour ne pas changer, Naruto se tenait les côtes, se forçant à ne pas éclater de rire, pendant que Tsunade pouffait en silence.

« Tu devrais t'assoir ma chérie » dit Sasuke plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose alors que la porte s'ouvrait une fois de plus laissant apparaitre deux enfants la mine légèrement endormi. La première était une petite fille aux cheveux mi-longs et lisses aussi blonds que les blés avec des yeux bleue sombres sans pupille. Elle portait un kimono jaune pâle à fleurs blanches, elle tenait par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu-nuit aussi désordonnés que son père, des yeux bleu pâle ainsi que trois traces caractéristiques sur chaque ; il portait lui un kimono bleu-nuit à spirales jaunes.

« Papaaaaa…. » Firent les deux bambins à l'unisson, se dirigeant comme des somnambules vers leur père. La petite monta sans cérémonie sur ses jambes, se lovant contre lui tandis que le petit fit un bisou à sa mère avant d'aller se lover contre Tsunade et s'endormit.

« Bon » dit Naruto en souriant à ses camarades. « Je vous présente ma fille Ren Uzumaki » continua-t-il en la serrant doucement alors qu'elle somnolait. « Et voici mon fils, Ryo Uzumaki. »

Kiba vira au rouge, Neji s'évanouit de stupeur et Shino sourit (?!). Les autres avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et regardait tour à tour Naruto et les enfants. Seul Lee ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela et Tenten le remarqua de suite. Une fois Neji remit de ses émotions il s'adressa à Hinata avec sérieux.

« Je suppose que tu es leur mère ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Et tu sais que ton père n'acceptera pas tes enfants » dit il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Je sais » soupira-t-elle en lui souriant malgré tout.

« Possèdent-ils le byakugan ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore. »

« Faites attention » les prévint-il : « S'ils venaient à posséder le byakugan, Hiashi-san pourrait bien demander leurs gardes… »

« Il ne pourra pas » coupa Hinata déterminée. « Il ne touchera pas a nos enfants sans mon contentement ni celui de Naruto. » termina-t-elle sereine.

« Bien » sourit t-il satisfait de sa réaction. « Quel âge ont-ils ? »

« Quatre ans. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au vue du beau temps, ils décidèrent de sortir dans l'immense jardin.

« Ah oui, tu devais nous expliquer comment vous aviez pu créer un tel jardin » dit Tenten a l'adresse d'Hinata alors qu'elle prenait place sur un des sièges.

« Eh bien…. » Répondit la brune « C'est Natsuki-chan et Naruto qui l'ont créé. »

« Comment ? » demanda Ino intriguée par cette ébauche de réponse.

« Grâce au chakra de Kyuubi, et au don héréditaire de ma femme » répondit Sasuke.

« Ca n'explique rien » dit Shikamaru.

« Pour tout vous dire, je faisais parti d'un clan qui avait la particularité de contrôler et fertiliser la nature » expliqua Natsuki.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant ... Mais pourquoi _faisait _?»

« Tout simplement car mon clan n'existe plus aujourd'hui. »

« Désolée ... »

« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » dit elle en souriant.

Tout le monde discutait joyeusement sur la terrasse sauf Tenten qui était assise par terre un peu plus loin, près d'une petite marre. Elle contemplait Ren et Ryo qui s'amusait avec Akamaru. Elle avait l'air morose, aussi Hinata se décida à la rejoindre. Elle s'assit silencieusement à ses cotés.

«Tes enfants sont mignons » dit la maitresse d'armes en regardant Ren et Ryo qui essayaient de monter sur Akamaru.

« Merci » répondit Hinata en souriant.

« Tu as de la chance tu sais, un mari, des enfants, une famille… je t'envie » avoua la macaronnée d'un ton triste

« Cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours tu sais ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Tenten qu'est qui ne va pas ? » demanda l'Hyuga soucieuse.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un grand soupir se retournant discrètement en direction de ses camarades, s'attardant sur l'un d'eux. Soupirant pour la seconde fois elle se détourna pour faire un sourire déconfit à son amie.

« Tu n'a toujours pas remarqué n'est pas ? »

Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Que Neji et moi sommes ensembles. »

Hinata fit de grands yeux, une légère rougeur aux joues puis elle secoua la tête négativement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » fini-elle la tête basse.

« D…..Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensembles ? »

« Quatre ans et demi » répondit elle

« Je ne comprends pas ... Tu devrais être heureuse, je savais que tu avais un faible pour lui depuis longtemps alors ... pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste quand tu parles de lui ? »

«… Je … J'ai blessé la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. »

« Neji ?» demanda Hinata de plus en plus intriguée.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Non ... Lee… »

« Que c'est il passé ? » demanda elle après un petit moment de silence.

« Eh bien tout a commencé… »

5 ans plus tôt, village Konoha, terrain d'entrainement N15

Concentré et appliqué, Lee évitait soigneusement la rafale d'armes blanches tranchantes de Tenten sous les regards de Gai-sensei et Neji. Vive et précise elle essayait de le blesser en changeant systématiquement de technique mais malgré cela elle ne réussissait qu'à l'effleurer par moment. Elle fini par s'arrêter, essoufflée et à cours de munitions. Lee, lui, sautait sur place, fier d'avoir réussi à lui tenir tête. Décidément il était devenu bien plus rapide ... trop, se dit elle avec amertume, grâce a son travail acharné il était devenue l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village. Il avait même, selon les dire de Tsunade-sama, la capacité de devenir Junin. Elle était admirative mais en même temps un peu jalouse, elle se sentait inutile dans le groupe, stagnant toujours au rang de chuunin bien que Lee lui affirme le contraire avec conviction .Elle aurait tellement aimé que Neji lui dise la même chose ... Mais malgré le fait qu'il ait changé, son caractère froid et distant était resté le même. Soupirant de dépit elle s'avança vers Lee qui continuait à s'extasier de sa réussite en gesticulant comme un fou.

« Bravo Lee tu as vraiment beaucoup progressé ! » dit elle en souriant.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur qui ferait pâlir Monsieur Propre lui-même.

Au pas de course, il s'avança vers elle et lui pris les mains la regardent intensément. Mauvais présage.

« Merci Tenten, de m'avoir aidé ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Euh…ce n'est rien »

« Non…Non ce n'est pas rien. Je peux t'inviter au restaurent s'il te plait ? Pour te remercier »

S'apprêtant à refuser elle remarqua le soudain intérêt de Neji sur la demande que Lee venait de lui faire. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle accepta le rendez-vous.

Elle eu tôt fait de le regretter : Lee se précipita vers son sensei pour lui apprendre la nouvelle et elle dû assister au spectacle ridicule des deux bonhommes verts s'enlaçant sous un coucher de soleil. Blazée elle porta son regard sur Neji. Il avait un regard indéchiffrable, haussant les épaules de dépit. Elle finit par partir après les avoir salués.

18h30

Elle était devant le restaurant ou son coéquipier l'avait invitée. Interdite, elle regarda la bâtisse. Pourquoi diable Lee l'avait invité dans un restaurent spécialement fréquenté par les couples ?! Perplexe elle l'attendit. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et quand elle le vit ces pires craintes furent fondé : Il avait tronqué son habituels tenue verte moulant contre un pantalon assez ample noir et une chemise verte sombre. Ca s'annonçait mal.

Contre toute attente, plus la soirée avançait et plus elle se sentait à l'aise en compagnie de son co-équipier, qui se révélait être quelqu'un de cultivé et attentionné. Il était très différent de ce qu'elle imaginait, une fois les missions ou entrainements finis.

La soirée se terminant il lui proposa une petite promenade dans les rues de la ville ce qu'elle accepta avec joie ne désirant pas le quitter immédiatement. Après avoir marché un peu dans toute la ville, discutant de tout et de rien, ils prirent finalement la direction d'un lac avoisinant quand elle s'arrêta net, apercevant Neji à l'angle de la rue, qu'il quittait visiblement en très bonne compagnie. Elle se figea quand il l'aperçut, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Il fallu que Lee lui prenne la main la serrant doucement pour qu'elle le suive, se qu'elle fit sans même sans rendre compte.

Maintenant ils se trouvaient à la lisière du lac, marchant doucement dans un silence quasi-religieux.

« Tenten ? » appela Lee mettant ainsi fin à ce silence oppressant.

« Nh » fut sa réponse.

« Tenten ?? »

« Ou…Oui ? » répondit-elle, semblant revenir doucement à la réalité.

« Est ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air soucieuse… »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » dit elle en lui souriant.

« Tu es sur ? » renchérit-t-il inquiet.

« Je vais bien Lee je t'assure ! »

« D'accord » concéda-t-il, pas rassuré pour un sou.

Lui tenant toujours la main il s'arrêta brusquement la surprenant et lui fit face son regard paressait déterminer.

« Lee ? » demanda-t-elle intriguer par son comportement bizarre

« Je…Tenten excuse moi »

« Hein mais… »

La seconde d'après, les lèvres du fauve de jade étaient sur les siennes les caressant doucement, la mordillant parfois. D'abord interdite elle ne répondit pas au baiser puis doucement presque timidement elle y répondit, aimant la chaleur qui émanait de ces bras qui venaient d'encercler sa taille. Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux légèrement haletant.

« Lee…. »

« Chut laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer s'il te plait » dit-il un doigt posé délicatement sur ses lèvres, la regardant dans les yeux.

«… D'accord » concéda-t-elle à contre cœur

« Je….Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié a ton égard. Au début je pensais que ça passerait, mais ce sentiment n'a cessé de grandir et aujourd'hui je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi » dit il avec sérieux «Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés mais je tenais à te le dire »

« …Je ne sais pas quoi dire Lee… tes mots me touchent beaucoup » dit elle sincèrement/

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis content que tu acceptes mes sentiments Tenten-chan » dit il avec douceur.

Un frisson la parcourut quand il prononça son prénom de cette manière.

« Dit si je te demandais : veux tu sortir avec moi, accepterais tu ? » dit il hésitant.

« Oui » répondit elle au bout d'un moment.

Surpris il l'a regarda un moment

« Tu es sure ? »

Elle lui répondit par l'affirmatif tout en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle savait la quelle faisait une grave erreur en lui disant oui, mais elle en avait assez d'attendre Neji, assez de croire qu'un jour il comprendrait ses sentiments. Et puis peut être qu'en sortant avec Lee elle le rendrait jaloux ? _Douce illusion_ pensa elle amèrement, Neji ne la voyait que comme sa co-équipière alors à quoi bon ... Si elle pouvait l'oublier tout en étant dans les bras de Lee, ce ne serait pas plus mal, pensa-t-elle, bien que consciente du peu de chances que ça arrive.

Elle était assise sur un gros rocher, tournant négligemment un kunai entre ses doigts avec habileté. Elle était pensive. Cela faisais maintenant six mois que Lee et elle sortait ensemble, et bien qu'elle se sente bien avec lui, elle ne pouvait empêcher toutes ses pensées de tourner autour d'une seule personne : Neji. Soupirant de lassitude elle planta avec rage son kunai dans l'arbre le plus proche. Cela devenait de moins en moins supportable, elle adorait Lee, beaucoup même, et pendant ces six mois elle l'avait découvert attentionné, charmant et drôle ! Mais ... l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était malheureusement pas réciproque._ Peut être est il temps de rompre, _se dit elle.

« Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? » Demanda alors une voix froide qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement : elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

« Heu…je m'entrainais ... » Dit elle mal à l'aise.

« Hn… »

Neji s'assit silencieusement à ses cotés, rendant l'atmosphère pesante.

« Cela se passe bien entre Lee et toi ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Prise au dépourvu par cette question inattendue et assez indiscrète, elle ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes.

« Heu…oui » répondit elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Mph »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux. Neji semblait en pleine réflexion tout en regardant le ciel qui commençait doucement à s'obscurcir alors que Tenten se posait mille et une questions troublantes concernant son co-équipier. Depuis qu'elle était en couple, il agissait bizarrement avec eux : pendant les missions ; il ne parlait plus, une vraie huitre. Lui qui d'habitude ne réagissait jamais au défis que lui lançait Lee, s'était subitement mis à y répondre, gagnant la plupart du temps et prenant un malin plaisir à l'humilier. Cela se terminait souvent en dispute ou Lee en sortait plus que blessé, bien que ça ce soit calmer ces temps ci..

« Es tu amoureuse de Lee ? » demanda il la sortant de ces pensées

Encore une fois elle fut désorientée par son indiscrétion mais répondit tout de même sincèrement par la négative, toute honteuse.

« Alors pourquoi sors-tu avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ? Qu'elle l'avait fait juste pour attirer son regard, pour qu'il soit jaloux, qu'il remarque enfin qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps !? Un petit moment après ces _pensées _pendant lequel il avait une tête étonnée, Neji la regarda avec un petit sourire totalement craquant. Elle rougit soudain, ayant finalement remarqué qu'elle avait pensé à haute voix. Elle l'avait même crié.

« J'avais remarqué que je t'intéressais mais pas que tu étais amoureuse de moi ! »

Elle le regarda avec agacement le rouge au joue malgré tout, ce qui fit accentuer son sourire qui devint rapidement moqueur. Prête à sortir une repartie cinglante elle se figea quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour y faire pénétrer sa langue qu'elle accueilli avec délice en fermant les yeux. Elle était enfin dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. A sa grande déception il mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « Ces dernières semaines me l'ont confirmé »

Son cœur rata un battement suite à sa déclaration puis ce fut une joie immense qui s'empara d'elle. Elle lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, trop heureuse que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Au bout d'un moment il la repoussa doucement pour lui poser une question.

« Et pour Lee quand vas tu rompre ? »

« Dès demain » répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il sourit puis l'embrassa. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus profond ; ils se caressaient mutuellement, se dénudant par la même occasion pour finir la nuit nus, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce soir là, elle connut sa première expérience sexuelle, et se senti plus comblée que jamais. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas fut le regard blessé qu'arborait Lee.

Le lendemain

Elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la maison de Lee. Il y habitait tout seul depuis de nombreuses années et elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui c'était passé la veille avec Neji, elle était si heureuse de sortir avec lui ! C'était comme si elle voyait la vie en rose. Malgré tout, l'ombre de sa future rupture avec Lee la tracassait un peu. Elle en avait discuté avec Neji et d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de ne rien divulguer sur leur relation immédiatement le temps que Lee se remette de la rupture. Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la petite barrière en bois puis frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard Lee vint lui ouvrit l'air légèrement endormi.

« Bonjour Lee » dit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Je peux entrer s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler »

Il l'a laissa passer sans dire un mot. Assise sur un des nombreux fauteuils que comportait le salon, elle regardait Lee. Il n'avait pas l'air bien : des cernes ourlaient ses yeux, et il n'avait pas cette gaité qui l'animait comme chaque matin. Elle s'en inquiéta un peu mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda-t-il toujours avec ce ton neutre.

« Eh…eh bien voila…euh…je voudrais rompre » dit elle

« ……ah et pour quel raison ? » demanda t'il

« J…je ne ressens pas de sentiments amoureux à ton égard……je suis désolée » dit elle sans le regarder.

« Je comprends » murmura t'il.

Elle le regarda, son comportement était étrange, il ne réagissait pas, rien dans son regard n'exprimait la colère, la tristesse, ou encore le chagrin. Elle se leva pour s'en aller, murmurant une fois de plus qu'elle était désolée. S'apprêtant à quitter le salon, elle fut arrêtée par la voix de son ex-compagnon.

« Comment c'était ? »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« La nuit que tu as passée avec Neji, comment c'était ? »

Elle se retourna vivement avec horreur : il les avait vus ! Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

« Désolée… »

« Pourquoi ?»

« … »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« … »

« Regarde-moi bon sang !! »

Elle releva son visage et le regarda, les yeux légèrement brillants. Son regard était douloureux, il attendait une réponse mais elle n'était pas capable de lui en fournir ne serait ce qu'une seul.

« Qu'étais-je à t'es yeux ? Un remplaçant ? Un imbécile ? Un jouet ? »

« N…Non Lee j…jamais je n'ai pensé cela de toi, je t'assure, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda t'il tristement. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien il continua sur sa lancée. « J'aurais préféré que tu sois sincère avec moi. Si tu ne ressentais rien à mon égard tu n'aurais pas du jouer avec mes sentiments ... c'était cruel. »

Elle ne dit toujours rien, il avait totalement raison après tout. Elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers une commode d'où il sortit un paquet d'un tiroir. Il le lui tendit.

« Même si c'est terminé, autant que je te le donne, il ne me servira pas de toute façon…Joyeux anniversaire »

Elle prit le paquet entre ses mains et c'est la qu'elle se rappela que la veille, elle avait rendez vous avec lui pour fêter c'est dix neuf ans. Honteuse elle baissa la tête, il avait du la cherchez dans toute la ville. Elle voulut s'excuser mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et s'en un mot se dirigea vers la porte d'entré et l'ouvrit lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était close. Lentement elle se dirigea vers la sortit s'excusant une dernier fois.

« Soit heureuse Tenten » murmura-il alors qu'il commençait à refermer la porte.

Ces simples mots finirent par l'achever : il l'avait appelé Tenten et non Tenten-chan. A cette instant elle sut qu'elle avait perdu sa confiance.

« Lee atte… » Commença-t-elle, paniquée.

« Laisse tomber » dit-il. Puis la porte se referma.

Elle rentra chez elle le cœur lourd de regrets. Une fois arrivée, elle salua ses parents rapidement, puis monta dans sa chambre, le paquet toujours en main. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit lentement son cadeau. Le barrage qui retenait ses larmes depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de Lee céda enfin et elle laissa exploser son chagrin en de long sanglot.

Elle avait gâché une amitié.

Fin du flash back

Hinata ne disait rien assez surprise par le récit de son amie.

« Je l'ai blessé au plus profond de son cœur » murmura Tenten alors qu'elle regardait le soleil décliner doucement. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Vous ne vous reparlez plus depuis ? » demanda Hinata inquiète.

« Oui et non ... » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Au début il était très distant et ne nous parlais presque plus à Neji et à moi, il n'y avait qu'avec Gai-sensei qu'il redevenait lui même. Pendant pratiquement un an je ne l'ai plus vu rire, ou faire le pitre. Quand il a été promû Junin seul Gai-sensei a été au courant : on ne l'a su qu'une semaine après. Ce n'est que quand il a rencontré cette ninjas du pays des neiges, Mirai Kokoro, qu'il a commencé à redevenir lui même avec nous. Et malgré tout il gardait une certaine distance avec moi. Par la suite, lui et cette ninja sont sortis ensemble, il était très discret concernant leur relations et quand je l'ai su, c'est la que j'ai compris que je l'aimais : la jalousie avait envahi mon cœur. Mais je ne disais rien. Je ne pouvais rien dire : Tout simplement parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Leurs relations a duré environs un an puis elle a dû repartir dans son pays pour épauler la princesse qui allait bientôt se marier »

« Tu…tu devrais retenter ta chance »

« Même si je le voulais…je ne le ferais pas », déclara-t-elle fermement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais ce que je lui ai fait »

« Il finira par te pardonner un jour ou l'autre, laisse lui le temps de panser ses plaies »

« Merci…c'est gentil de me réconforter…je suis contente que tu sois revenue » dit la maitresse d'arme avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche et regarda cette fois-ci Hinata avec inquiétude. « Ca va, je n'ai pas les yeux rouges ? »

« Non, ne t'en fait pas. »

Tenten lui sourit puis repartit rejoindre les autres. Hinata la suivit du regard puis fixa son mari avec tendresse, lui souriant. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire mais ce figea soudainement fronçant les sourcils. Soucieuse, elle porta son regard sur Sasuke qui semblait dans le même état. Elle activa discrètement son doujutsu et regarda aux alentours : c'est alors elle comprit. Prenant ses enfants dans ses bras, elle rejoignit le groupe suivie d'Akamaru. Elle était anxieuse de se qui pourrait se passer par la suite.

Naruto se leva doucement le visage impassible et alla devant le jardin, Sasuke lui rabattit discrètement sa capuche. Les autres, eux, se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Neji activa son byakugan.

« Ca devait arriver » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux alors que le grande porte d'entrée du domaine s'effondrait dans un grand fracas. Une silhouette apparue dans la fumée. C'était celle de ...

« Sakura Haruno » murmura Naruto.

A suivre…..

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et me laisse des commentaires.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre

A bientôt

Minouhemi


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la version corrigé du chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous

Un nouveau clan chapitre 4

« Le village est enfin en vue » s'exclama ma co-équipière, accélérant soudainement la cadence.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de se presser ainsi Saya-san » dis-je amusé malgré moi.

Elle me répondit par un grand sourire, gardant toutefois la même allure vive. Je soupirai, défaitiste et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Cela faisait déjà trois ans que Saya-san et moi faisions parti de la section spéciale « médecine scientifique » … Trois ans pendant lesquels je ne pouvais plus glaner les rares informations sur les recherches de Sasuke-kun, depuis qu'il avait tué Orochimaru, le plus fort des trois sannins légendaires, ainsi que son frère Itachi. Levant mon visage vers ciel, je me demandai encore une fois où il était en ce moment…  
Décidément aujourd'hui elle était vraiment pressée de rentrer au village, elle m'avait déjà distancée d'au moins 100 mètre ! Reprenant mes esprits, je la rattrapais sans grande difficulté, sachant très bien qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas si je trainais trop.

« Es-tu si pressée de revoir Kiba ? » demandais-je taquine, une fois arriver à sa hauteur.  
« Oui » m'avoua t'elle le rouge aux joues.

Je lui souris et nous continuâmes les derniers mètres restant en silence.

« Enfin » souffla Saya, visiblement heureuse d'être enfin arrivé.

Amusé, je la pressais de rentrer chez elle, afin de retrouver son fiancé puis m'en allait faire mon rapport au Hokage. Arrivé à destination, je découvris sans grande surprise que Tsunade-sama était abonnée aux absentes ; je ne m'en préoccupai pas, me demandant simplement quand elle cesserait de se rendre dans cette appartement maudit … Ce scélérat était partit et le village ne s'en portait que mieux.

N'ayant aucune envie de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs je me rendis à l'hôpital où le hasard me fit croiser la route de Shizune-san …

« Bonsoir Shizune-san » dis-je.  
« Bonsoir » me répondit elle sèchement ne m'adressant qu'un bref coup d'œil.

Je ne me formalisais plus de son de voix avec moi, y étant habituée depuis le temps, et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires, quand j'entendis, au détour d'un couloir, une conversation qui m'intrigua fortement :

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi Hokage-sama à accepter de faire entré ce…cette chose dans le village » dit l'une des voix que je ne reconnus pas.  
« Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Moins on en saura mieux ce sera » répondit son interlocutrice, ce qui m'intrigua encore plus.  
Je tendis l'oreille afin de capter toute la conversation plus clairement.  
« Mais tout de même ! Tu ne trouve pas tout cela bizarre toi ? De plus à ce qu'il parait il serait dans l'ancien manoir des Uchiwa… »  
Je me figeais soudainement de stupeur, avait elle bien dit le manoir Uchiwa ? Un fol espoir m'envahit, faisant battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure… Il fallait que me ressaisisse, j'expirais doucement l'air coincé dans mes poumons, avant de pénétrer dans le petit local faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

« Qui est au manoir Uchiwa ? » demandai-je sans cérémonie.  
« Heu… » Commença l'une d'elle.

Elles semblaient avoir perdu leurs langues alors que moi, je perdais rapidement patience.

« Alors ? » repris-je d'un ton plus sec  
« Ce ... c … c'est Uzumaki Naruto » s'empressèrent elles de me répondre à l'unisson.

Je me figeai une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci d'horreur. Je devais rêvée, ce n'était pas possible…IL ne POUVAIT PAS être ici…non…impossible. Tremblante, je portais ma main droite à mon épaule gauche, la serrant convulsivement, sentant mes vieilles cicatrices picoter désagréablement.

« C'est une blague ? » articulais-je en serrant les dents.

Non ce n'en était visiblement pas une, vu le teint livide qu'elles arboraient. Je me mis à reculer lentement alors qu'une formidable vague de haine se déchainait en moi, déformant mon visage, effrayant mes vis-à-vis au passage. Je ne perdis pas une second de plus et m'élançais vers la sortie, faisant fi des regards courroucés de certains patients que je bousculai sans ménagement. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, brouillant sensiblement ma vue et alimentant un peu plus ma haine.

Le grand portail du manoir se dessinait enfin devant moi et c'est sans hésitation que j'armai mon point pour l'abattre dans un grand fracas.

_--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Un silence oppressent régnait en maître dans le jardin du manoir. Sakura et Naruto se dévisageaient : l'une avec haine l'autre avec impassibilité. Après de longues secondes, la rose détacha son regard hargneux de celui de Naruto pour fixer un à un ses anciens camarades, s'attardant un instant sur Natsuki et Sasuke qu'elle ne pu reconnaître, celui-ci s'étant soigneusement dissimulé sous sa capuche.  
S'avançant parmi les débris du portail, elle replanta son regard dans celui de Naruto après avoir lancer un regard de profond dégout à son ancienne meilleur amie. Celle-ci serra les poings de rage et de tristesse mais fut vite calmée par les mains de Choji et Shikamaru posées sur ces épaules.

« Alors c'était vrai, tu es revenu, Monstre » dit elle d'un ton méprisant, restant à bonne distance loin de lui

Vu qu'il ne lui répondit pas, gardant toujours son air impassible, elle enchaina :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais l'affront … non même le culot de revenir ici, après ce que tu m'as fait sale démon ».

Sous sa capuche, Sasuke raide, fronçait les sourcils, une aura froide et dangereuse émanant doucement de lui toutefois apaiser par la main compréhensive de Natsuki posée sur son épaule l'incitant au calme et à la patience … Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Naruto quant à lui ne disait toujours rien, plongé dans un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier

FLASH BACK

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, depuis que son meilleure ami, son presque frère, avait déserté le village pour s'enrôler dans le camp ennemis afin de pouvoir venger sa famille, son clan. Il n'avait plus revu sa co-équipière depuis qu'elle lui avait rendue visite le lendemain de son combat. Lui qui pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu lui ramener celui qu'elle aimait, avait été étonné d'apprendre le contraire ; mais ça ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination à retrouver l'Uchiwa.

Dévalant les escaliers de bonne humeur, il se rendit au bureau de son Hokage pour une mission : Ero-sennin étant partit pour une mission qu'il jugeait douteuse, bien qu'il ne sache pas en quoi elle consistait exactement.  
Fidèle à ses habitudes, il entra de manière fracassante dans le bureau de la kunoichi la plus puissante de Konoha.

« Oï ! Oba-chan…. » Eu t'il le temps de dire avant que sa tête n'atteigne le mur le plus proche.  
« Naruto pour la millième fois je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! » cria la légendaire perdante.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car Lee et Sakura firent leur entrées. Après les salutations d'usage, chacun se tenait devant le bureau de l'Hokage, attendaient patiemment la nouvel mission qui leur serait attribuées. Enfin, patiemment était un bien grand mot, se dit la Godaime en Naruto s'agiter dans tout les sens.  
« Bon Oba-chan ! quelle mission avons-nous à accomplir aujourd'hui » clama-t-il impatient.  
Elle darda sur lui un regard des plus noirs, une veine palpitante sur sa tempe, se qui calma immédiatement le jeune blond.

« Comme vous le savez, depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru et du village caché du Son, nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs et les missions toujours plus nombreuses nous mettent dans une situation précaire. C'est pourquoi et à titre exceptionnelle pendant une durée d'environ un an, certaines missions se feront par groupe de trois sans Jounin. Je vous recommande donc la plus grande prudence. Pour cette mission vous aurez à escorter Suzuki Mishima au village de l'étoile, Lee tu seras le chef d'équipe »  
« Bien Hokage-sama » répondit celui-ci au garde à vous.  
« Pourquoi c'est gros sourcils qui est le chef » intervint subitement le kitsune en pointant du doigt son camarade.  
« Imbécile ! C'est parce qu'il est plus intelligent que toi ! » Dit Sakura énervée.  
« Mais Sakura moi aussi je suis intelligent » fit il penaud.  
« Bon cela suffit vous deux ! » Tonna Tsunade excédée.  
« Bien Tsunade-sama » dirent'ils à l'unisson avant de sortir du bureau.

********************************

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard vide sur sa chambre miteuse, recroquevillé comme un enfant au fond de son lit. Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas sortit de cette chambre, une semaine qu'on le fuyait comme la peste, depuis cette mission. Il ferma les yeux très forts empêchant ses larmes acides de couler, mais malgré tous il ne réussit pas à oublié ce jour fatidique…

Il revoyait encore l'embuscade dans laquelle ils avaient été piégés par celle qu'ils devaient escorter, les ninjas qu'ils avaient dû combattre. La folie destructrice qui l'avait animé quand sa co-équipière avait été éjectée, transpercée par d'un coup d'épée dans l'épaule ; son impuissance et sa rage éveillant le démon qui sommeillait en lui, mettant KO la plupart de ses adversaires. La peur qu'il vit dans le regard de ses amis puis le trou noir.

Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole ou même ne s'approchait de lui … non ce qui avait été le pire c'était le regard remplit de pitié et de méfiance de sa co-équipière. Il n'avait pas pu supporter ce regard, il lui faisait mal. C'est pour ça qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre depuis. Seul Kakashi était venu voir son état de temps en temps le forçant à manger quand il le fallait. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve, alors que les cris de joie des enfants au dehors annonçaient le début de la grande fête des morts.

**************************

Alors que la nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps, Naruto se dirigeait discrètement vers le terrain de l'ancienne équipe sept. Il avait besoin de réfléchir en paix. Arrivé, il vit avec surprise une silhouette qui regardait le ciel, il lui fallut s'avancer encore un peu pour reconnaitre Hinata et son visage s'assombrit : allait-elle le fuir elle aussi ? Il secoua la tête et s'avança, il verrait bien….

« Salut Hinata » fit il.

Elle sursauta violement et se retourna pour voir celui qu'elle aimait s'approcher d'elle. Rougissante elle recula rapidement puis se cacha à moitié derrière un arbre. Naruto s'arrêta net, blessé par sa réaction. Il avait vu juste, elle aussi avait peur de lui. Serrant les poings de rage il se détourna afin de partir quand la voix de la Hyuuga l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Na...Naruto-kun que fais tu là ? » demanda t'elle hésitante.

Il se retourna vers elle et la considéra un instant, surpris. Décidément cette fille était bizarre, tous les autres le fuyaient dès qu'ils le voyaient mais elle restait là, attendant sa réponse, le visage légèrement baissé.

« Tu es au courant n'est ce pas ? » demanda t'il de but en blanc.  
« Oui » murmura t'elle la tête basse .  
« Et tu n'as pas peur de moi Hinata ? ».  
« Non » répondit elle surprise.  
« Pourquoi ?! » fit il l'air bête.  
« Parce que t…tu n'es pas le démon renard à neuf queues »  
« Tu le penses vraiment ?! » répliqua Naruto, étonné par tant de gentillesse.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune blond.

« Hinata ça te dirait de m'accompagner sur la stèle du quatrième Hokage ? » demanda t'il, soudan de meilleure humeur.  
« Heu…oui »  
« Alors en route » s'exclama-t-il en commençant à s'avancer. « Au fait Hinata… » Continua-t-il sans se retourner « Mer… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un kunaï explosif vint se ficher entre lui et la jeune Hyuuga qui était resté un peu en retrait. Il eu tout juste le temps de crier a Hinata de reculer que l'explosion retentit. Toussant et se massant les cote endoloris par la chute qu'il venait de faire, Naruto essaya de distingué son amie à travers la volute de poussière. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver : elle tentait désespérément de se détacher de la poigne de son cousin.

« Ne t'approche pas de ma cousine Uzumaki » lança le Hyuuga d'une voix froide.  
Estomaqué, Naruto lança un regard surpris au jeune Hyuuga, subitement en colère il s'apprêtait à répliqué vertement quand des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il pivota rapidement et vit Lee et Sakura.

« Ne t'approche pas de nos amis » Tonna elle avec mépris.

Les points serré il ne répliqua rien. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir autant de haine dans ces si beaux yeux verts.

« Que t'ai-je donc fais, Sakura » demanda t'il le regard voilé de tristesse.  
« Tu es un danger pour notre village ! Tu portes en toi l'un des démons les plus puissants, c'est pour ça que personne ne veut plus s'approcher de toi ! »  
« Je ne le suis pas !! » Hurla-t-il en réponse «Il est juste scellé en moi !! »  
« Ah oui ? Alors c'était quoi ce chakra monstrueux qui émanait de toi ? Il peut prendre possession de toi, avoue-le !! ».

Il ne répondit rien, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait cette force gigantesque et qu'elle échappait à son contrôle. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua sur sa lancé dans le seul but de le blessé cette fois.

« Ta soudaine force vient de cette chose n'est ce pas ? Sans se pouvoir tu es faible ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as utilisé dans ton combat contre Sasuke-kun… »  
« Arrête » murmura t'il  
« …tu n'aurais jamais dû être dans notre équipe, il ne serait pas partit… »  
« Arrête, arrête !! » cria t'il sentant ses oreilles bourdonner étrangement.

Il ferma les yeux pris d'un léger vertige. Il étouffait et ne sentait plus rien autour de lui. Sans en prendre conscience un sentiment étrange se répandait en lui annihilant doucement sa conscience alors que la fleur de cerisier disait les mots qui lui seraient fatals.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre… »

Une seconde … il n'aura fallut qu'une minuscule seconde pour qu'il perde totalement conscience. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus lui-même : des yeux rouge sang ou luisait une haine infini, les canines et les ongles allongé. On aurait dit un animal sauvage.

Sakura commençait à reculer, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne cessait de murmurer des parole incompréhensible. Lee se plaça devant elle en position de défense, il était près à la protéger coûte que coûte, attisant la haine du jeune Jinchuuriki.

« Naruto-kun calme toi » fit le fauve de jade calmement

Mais ce n'était plus Naruto, un autre avait pris sa place et semblait peu enclin à coopérer.

« **A qui croit tu donc parler kukuku** » fit la voix

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le l'ancien terrain ou l'équipe 7 était devenue Genin, ils avaient tous comprit que ce n'était plus Naruto qui leur faisait face mais bel et bien le démon renard à neuf queues. Neji tenta de faire sortir Hinata du terrain mais celle-ci se débattait furieusement pour échapper à sa poigne. Indifférent à tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui Kyuubi regardait intensément Lee, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Sans crier gare et sous la stupéfaction de l'assemblé il disparut. Lee ne sentit qu'un courant d'air avant qu'il ne se fasse éjecté purement et simplement, atterrissant lourdement dans la poussière trente mètres plus loin. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux, Sakura terrorisé, essayait de reculer le plus loin possible de cette abomination qui lui faisait face.

« **Tu as une raison d'avoir peur maintenant** » souffla t'il d'une voix haineuse

Sa voix glaça le sang de la rose, qui, dans une vaine tentative, essaya de s'enfuir mais un coup de griffe sur son épaule gauche la fit trébucher.

« **Tss-tss, où vas-tu ? Nous n'en avons pas finit** » susurrait- il.

Terrifiée, les larmes coulant sur ces joues, elle tenait son épaule ensanglantée et rampait désespérément le plus loin possible.

« **Je dois te remercier gamine, grâce à toi j'ai réussi à prendre possession de son corps, et pour te remercier je te fais l'immense honneur de te tuer dans d'atroce souffrance** » dit il se délectant de sa peur.

Il s'avança et emprisonna le visage de la rose de sa main, la soulevant comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. S'apprêtant à commettre l'irréparable, il fut soudain arrêté par un cri strident.

« Non Naruto-kun ! »

Il tressaillit et suspendit son geste, ce cri fit réagir Neji : il se précipita vers Sakura et réussi à l'arracher des griffes de son oppresseur. Naruto ou plutôt Kyuubi semblait lutter intérieurement pour garder le corps du jeune Jinchuuriki, se prenant la tête entre les mains, un gémissement sourd sortit de ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et ont put voir qu'il pleurait mais le plus surprenant restait l'intermittence de ses yeux qui passait tantôt du bleu océan au rouge rubis.

« Sakura-chan » murmura t'il le visage crispé par la douleur..

Il la regarda et son visage se crispa encore plus. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé et le sang qui coulait de ses doigt confirmait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar morbide mais bel et bien la réalité. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, loin, très loin d'ici, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ça, pour ne plus blesser personne. Un autre gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche…il le sentait il allait perdre conscience à nouveau…

_NON !!_

Alors le visage résolut il se retourna vers la forêt et s'enfuit. Neji ayant compris ce qu'il allait faire se leva dans l'intention de le rattraper et l'arrêter, mais il fut bloqué par Lee qui était revenu.

« Laisse-le partir » fit-il la voix soudainement grave.

**********************

Alors que les villageois, s'amusaient et profitaient de la fête, au loin, dans la forêt, de violents cris de douleur résonnaient.

Fin FLASH BACK

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie Emimix3 pour la correction du chapitre et aussi à Hanaty pour ses précieux conseille.

Bonne lecture !

Un nouveau clan

Chapitre 5

La tension qui régnait dans le jardin de la famille Uchiwa et Uzumaki n'avait pas baissé d'un pouce. Sakura, les traits toujours contractés par le ressentiment et la haine, continuait d'insulter le blond qui ne réagissait toujours pas, encore plongé dans les souvenirs de son passé douloureux.

_Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?_

C'était ce que se demandait la rose en ce moment même. Elle reprit son souffle, dans l'intention de lancer une nouvelle salve d'injures quand un coup de poing sur une table la coupa dans son élan : Ino s'était levée, les poings serrés, le visage transfiguré par la colère, elle fusillait d'un regard assassin son ancienne meilleure amie.

« Il y en a assez, ça suffit Sakura !! » cria-elle.

Conscients qu'un volcan en éruption s'était déclenché, Shikamaru et Chôji se replièrent stratégiquement vers l'arrière : une Yamanaka en colère était dangereuse pour leur santé mentale.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter ! » continua-t-elle. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas oublier….

« C'est bon Ino, » la coupa Naruto qui avait reprit ses esprits après l'avoir entendu crier.

Elle se calma instantanément face à la voix posée du blond. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme, se demanda-t-elle en reprenant place alors que Chôji et Shikamaru contemplaient avec admiration l'Uzumaki : il fallait qu'il leur donne la recette pour calmer le volcan Yamanaka !

Du coin de l'œil Naruto regarda Sasuke lui intimant d'un geste de la main de ne pas intervenir car il le savait, celui-ci ne resterait pas calme très longtemps. Il songea non sans amusement que le brun s'était beaucoup amélioré dans l'expression de ses sentiments... enfin tout dépendait de quel côté on prenait la chose : le souvenir d'une semaine complète de torture mentale orchestrée par l'Uchiwa lui revint en mémoire. Sasuke pouvait parfois être très cruel, surtout quand il voulait savoir une vérité cachée.

Il soupira lourdement et sans un regard pour son ancienne co-équipière, il alla ramasser les débris du portail tout en prononçant d'une voix sans timbre :

« La prochaine fois que tu viendras chez nous, évite de casser tout ce qui se trouve devant s'il te plait. »

La rose tiqua tout en fonçant les sourcils, il avait bien dit « chez nous ? » rapidement elle se détourna de celui qui hantait ses nuits de cauchemars et scruta avec attention chaque visage recherchant ce « nous » qu'avait prononcé le kitsune. Elle s'attarda de longues secondes sur le visage –encapuchonné- de Sasuke et Natsuki, puis son regard se posa finalement sur la Hyuuga et les jumeaux. Elle se figea et devint livide. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour remarquer la ressemblance des petits à leur père et ça la choqua plus que de raison, sa haine ressurgi de nouveau, prête à exploser, à ce moment elle en voulait à son Hokage de ne pas avoir arrêté le blond dix ans plus tôt et aujourd'hui ce monstre avait eu des enfants… une progéniture au sang souillé par un démon…

Cette dernière phrase, elle l'avait dite à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte, glaçant l'atmosphère déjà bien pesante.

La seconde d'après, elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux rouge sang avant de recevoir un gifle magistrale…

*********************

Dès qu'il avait entendu cette phrase il n'avait pu se retenir d'avantage. Pendant longtemps il avait douté de ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle par Hinata, et ensuite après avoir fouillé la mémoire de son ami, mais force était de constater que tout était vrai ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle se serait mise à haïr le blond pour une raison si stupide : sa désertion ! Et elle osait même insultée ses deux filleuls… ses neveux ! Fou de rage, il se précipita rapidement vers elle s'arrachant de l'emprise de sa femme qui essayait de le calmer en vain, il arriva en un clin d'œil en face de la rose et lui assena une gifle magistrale qui la fit tomber sous la force du coup.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, » dit-il d'une voix polaire.

Furieuse de s'être pris une gifle sans raison, elle avait vivement relevé la tête, puis avait blêmit quand elle reconnu son premier amour.

« Sa…Sa…Sasuke-kun, » balbutia-t-elle, n'osant croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle se releva rapidement et s'avança vers lui dans l'intention de le toucher, de le frôler, pour se prouver que ça n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien là… celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps… mais le regard acéré du brun la dissuada de toute tentative d'approche. Elle avait une soudaine envie de pleurer mais ses yeux restèrent secs comme si le revoir ne l'avait pas émue, pourtant…

« J'attends toujours, Haruno… »

Elle sursauta légèrement, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelée par son prénom ? La réponse lui parue évidente quand elle remarqua le regard fixe du blond dirigé vers la Hyuuga. Une fulgurante douleur la prit à la tempe et dans un accès de fureur elle cria « non », ce qui malheureusement fut suivit rapidement d'une seconde gifle de la part du brun. Tremblante elle demanda les yeux baissés :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'eu pas le loisir de lui répondre : une énorme explosion avait retentit non loin de là, surprenant tout le monde. Sans perdre de temps la quasi-totalité des ninjas se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait l'explosion, oubliant pour un temps la situation : l'Haruno qui était restée plantée là, debout dans le jardin, Natsuki, Hinata et les enfants, assis à la table. Ino avait hésité un instant, fixant son ancienne meilleure amie : elle semblait bouleversée, ça lui fit mal et elle se fit violence pour ne pas aller la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, car malgré ce qu'elle était devenue, elle la considérait toujours comme son amie.

La Hyuuga s'était levée calmement, n'adressant aucun regard à la rose qui s'était mis à les fixer, elle et ses enfants d'un regard brillant étrangement d'une lueur indéfinissable. Natsuki qui l'avait remarqué avait froncé les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette femme, elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais elle le sentait. Elle se décida à prendre la parole et ce fut d'une voix mortellement sérieuse qu'elle lui dit ces quelques mots :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça et franchement je m'en fiche, mais je te préviens d'une seule chose, quand tu reverras Sasuke-kun, présente lui tes excuses car il sera moins clément… après tout tu as insulté son neveu et sa nièce… »

Une ombre qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le début s'éloigna discrètement de sa cachette, puis d'un bond rapide il s'en alla pour une destination connue de lui seul.

**************************

Les ninjas arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu de l'explosion, faisant peu cas du décor désastreux, une partie d'entre eux allèrent secourir les victimes tandis que d'autres cherchèrent d'éventuels ennemis aux alentours.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, quand ils découvrirent la tête d'Ibiki Morino décapitée, un sabre planté dans le crâne.

« Le sang est complètement sec, il doit être mort depuis une dizaine de jours, » fit Tsunade après un rapide examen.

Le regard froid et les poings serrés elle se retourna et alla rejoindre les secours qui venaient d'arriver. Elle avait finalement comprit, ses soupçons étaient fondés : il y avait des traîtres parmi ses soldats ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Shizune arrivait à grand pas vers elle, l'air affolé…

« Tsunade-sama venez vite ! La plupart des victimes ont commencé à cracher du sang et à trembler sans raison ! «

« Je te suis, » répondit-elle le visage sombre.

*********************

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que l'explosion avait eue lieu, l'hôpital était surchargé par l'effervescence qu'avait causée l'attaque. Tsunade commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, plus elle essayait de soigner les victimes et plus ils souffraient, et elle ne savait pas d'où provenait l'origine de ce mal, jamais elle n'avait eu à faire à ce genre de cas. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir était que c'était un poison qui se propageait à grande vitesse dans le sang, ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir l'extraire efficacement.

Concentrée sur sa patiente, elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle entendit les cris de l'Inuzuka. Elle comprenait sa douleur et ses cris désespérés, voir sa fiancée agonisant sur un lit d'hôpital était le pire pour un être humain. Une nouvelle quinte de toux prit la malade qui s'agita prise de violents spasmes…

Naruto et les autres scrutaient toujours les environs à la recherche d'éventuels indices leurs permettant de traquer les commanditaires de cette attaque surprise.

« Tu ne peux rien détecter Naruto ? » demanda l'Uchiwa arrivant d'un bond à sa hauteur alors qu'ils sautaient de toit en toit.

« C'est difficile, il y a trop de chakras qui me sont inconnus. »

« Hum… finalement les renforts devront intervenir plus tôt que prévu, » soupira le brun.

Naruto ne lui répondit que par une grimace, ce qui fit rire intérieurement le brun.

« J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas tout de suite, » bougonna le blond.

« Ca je le sais bien, » répliqua de suite l'Uchiwa, amusé. « Mais nous aurons besoin d'eux pour localiser les éventuels traîtres, » continua-t-il avec sérieux.

« Je sais, » soupira Naruto. « Toute cette histoire va se terminer en chaos, je le crains. »

« C'était à prévoir…. »

Shikamaru vint alors à leurs encontre rapidement, les informant que le Hokage les demandait dans son bureau.

************************

Angoissée et énervée, Tsunade, penchée sur un de ses grands livres de médecine, cherchait avec empressent un remède contre ce poison qui vidait de leur sang les victimes de l'attaque surprise.

Excédée par ses recherches infructueuses, elle envoya valdinguer le livre par terre avec rage. De sa carrière de médecin jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à ce genre de poison, il infectait directement le sang de la victime se mélangeant avec rapidité aux globules, ce qui entraînait un rejet total du corps d'où la perte de sang constante. Elle en était là, dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke ainsi que Neji et Shino, elle leur lança un regard appuyé espérant qu'ils aient du nouveau mais le Nara secoua la tête en signe de négation. Neji qui avait remarqué le livre par terre ouvert sur une page fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Hokage de laisser ses livres de médecine par terre et il en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il se passait quelque chose, ce qu'il s'empressa de lui demander.

« Les survivants de l'explosion ont tous été empoisonnés, ils se mettent à cracher du sang en abondance sans qu'on ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit….. »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit les visages de Naruto et Sasuke devenir blancs comme un linge. Sans perdre de temps le blond s'était élancé vers l'hôpital, suivi de peu par son compagnon qui avait demandé à Neji de le suivre laissant Tsunade, Shikamaru, et Shino dans l'incompréhension.

Quand ils arrivèrent a l'hôpital, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut les cris que l'Inuzuka aboyait un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment des soins intensifs. Ils s'y dirigèrent rapidement et le spectacle qu'ils virent sous leurs yeux les arrêta instantanément : Kiba, les traits douloureux, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues, était retenu par Lee et Kakashi, il hurlait après Shizune qui était face a une porte et y plaçait un sceau.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto repris ses esprits, il s'avança vers Shizune.

« Shizune-san, ne place pas de sceau sur la porte je vais y entrer, » dit-il.

Kakashi et Lee qui avaient relâché leur attention ne purent arrêter l'homme-chien quand celui-ci s'arracha de leur emprise pour alpaguer avec violence le blond, le plaquant ensuite contre le mur le plus proche.

« C'est à cause de toi ! » cria-t-il tremblant de rage. « Si tu n'étais pas revenu jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Jamais elle ne serait en train d'agoniser ! Tu n'apportes que du malheur autour de toi ! Rend-la moi, rend moi celle que j'aime ! »

L'angoisse, la peur et la douleur lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, il avait besoin de se défouler et il avait choisi le kitsune pour qui il avait une déjà une rancœur passée. Naruto, lui, ne disait rien, il encaissait juste les paroles blessantes du brun sans un mot, il savait que c'était la peur et l'angoisse qui le faisait réagir de la sorte.

« Tu m'as déjà pris Hinata, je ne te laisserais pas me prendre ma fiancée ! »

_Là s'en est trop,_ pensa le blond, agacé.

Il repoussa l'Inuzuka avec force, le regard froid et dur.

« Je ne te permets pas de me juger alors que tu ne sais rien de moi, » dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, suivi de Sasuke et Neji.

Le brun allait répliquer quand il sentit une petite douleur dans son coup, il se retourna et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure blonde de son Hokage avant que tout devienne noir autour de lui.

« Tsunade-sama, » fit Shizune en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Mets-le dans une des chambres Shizune, je vais rejoindre Naruto. »

« Bien Tsunade-sama. »

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Sasuke et Naruto, qui, à l'aide d'un scalpel, s'entaillaient la peau du bras, y inscrivant des kanjis. Neji de son côté avait activé son Byakugan et examinait le corps agité de spasmes. Selon ce que lui avait dit l'Uzumaki, le poison en question prenait une forme d'étoile à l'endroit où la victime était touchée. Il la repéra rapidement sous la hanche droite, ne perdant pas de temps, il indiqua la position au blond qui enchaîna rapidement une série de mudra puis la posant sur elle il murmura :

« Sceau de protection. »

Une barrière opaque prenait doucement forme autour de la hanche de la jeune femme. Au fur et à mesure que la barrière prenait forme autour de son corps, les soubresauts de Saya se faisaient moins violents jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Tsunade qui n'avait rien dit prit enfin la parole.

« Comment as-tu réussi cela Naruto ? «

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer alors je vais faire court, » commença-t-il après avoir fini. « Ce poison a été crée par Kabuto lui-même, il est très nocif pour le sang d'où le rejet de celui-ci par voie orale. Le seul problème est que nous ne pouvons pas faire le remède nous même, car il est fait a partir de son sang… Ero-sennin et Hinata avaient été affectés par ce poison il y a de cela quelque années et si c'est lui qui a attaqué le village, il y a de fortes chances qu'il se soit allié à l'Akatsuki. J'ai fait placer cette barrière autour d'elle pour ralentir le poison, cela nous laisse environ 10 jours, c'est peu mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« Bien allons nous occuper des autres, » fit Sasuke.

Tsunade hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, elle les accompagna et chargea Shizune qui était revenue de les emmener chez les autres victimes avant de s'en aller vers son bureau d'un pas décidé.

*************************

Sasuke regardait le ciel depuis une bonne demi-heure, perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur la terrasse de sa demeure. Un peu plus tôt, le Hokage leur avait donné pour mission de retrouver Kabuto le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir épargner le plus d'habitant et de ninjas. Malgré le risque qu'elle prenait en les envoyant en mission, elle avait assez confiance en Naruto et lui pour espérer un retour vainqueur, leur équipe était composée d'eux deux et de Ino et Sakura. Naruto, qui avait fini son sac l'avait rejoint et s'était assis silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Tu avais raison, » fit le brun, continuant sa contemplation du ciel.

« Hum, j'aurais préféré me tromper, » répondit Naruto.

« On n'y peut rien, même si je trouve tout ça bizarre… »

Il se leva puis après un moment murmura.

« Tu lui as peut-être pardonné avec les années mais moi elle m'a trop déçu pour que je lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié. »

Il s'en alla sur ces mots sans que le blond réponde : il comprenait.

Sasuke pénétrait dans sa chambre quand il s'arrêta, le regard tendre. Il fixait sa femme, qui, assise sur le lit conjugal caressait avec amour son ventre rond. Il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer une femme comme elle, même si au début ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux deux. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, caressant du pouce son alliance. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre avant d'être séparés pour quelques jours.

« Elle est très belle, » dit Natsuki avec franchise.

« Serais-tu jalouse ? » sourit Sasuke en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Peut-être, » souffla-t-elle, taquine.

« Je t'aime Natsuki, n'oublie jamais ça. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais son regard brillant d'amour voulait tout dire.

********************

Sakura et Ino étaient les premières arrivées aux portes du village, elles s'évitaient soigneusement, c'était comme ça depuis des années et ce n'était pas près de changer. Peu de temps après Naruto et Sasuke, accompagnés de Tsunade et Kakashi arrivèrent. La rose en voyant son premier amour sentit son cœur battre la chamade et elle détourna rapidement les yeux, malgré les années elle en était toujours amoureuse, mais leur altercation récente lui revint en mémoire et elle grimaça. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, trois ombres surgirent de nulle part et s'avancèrent vers eux. Loin d'être effrayé Sasuke s'exclama, agacé :

« Vous en avez prit du temps pour arriver ! »

« Ouais, ouais excuse-nous, Juugo faisait mumuse avec ses animaux et Karin se refaisait une beauté dans l'espoir inexistant de te conquérir… »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un énorme coup de poing lui répondit.

« Quand vas-tu fermer ton clapet satané poiscaille ! »

« Tss, » lâcha Sasuke, blasé. « Hokage-sama voici ceux dont je vous ai parlé…. »

Il fut interrompu par le cri d'Hinata qui arrivait en courant, elle semblait affolée. S'arrêtant en face de son mari elle articula avec difficulté.

« O…on a reçu un message de Temari-san… M….Mérianne à été enlevée ! »

Naruto se figea à cette annonce.

A suivre….

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'avoue j'y suis allé un peu fort.

Enfin….j'espère que les fans de Sakura ne m'en voudront pas trop…

A bientôt

Minouchemi


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre écrit sous la menace (oui la menace vous y croyez vous ?....bah pas moi)

Je remercie ma béta pour ses corrections, sa patience (ouais mon œil), son courage (lequel ?) et sa bonté (ha oui ? et la mitraillette qu'elle pointe sur ma tempe prête à me faire des trous dans le cerveau ? c'est ça, ça bonté ?) [NDCheackeuse : Je sens que Nounouche va aller se chercher une autre β…]

Enfin, bref trêve de plaisanterie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise malgré le retard considérable des sorties.

Bonne lecture !

Un nouveau clan

Chapitre 6

Dans la semi-obscurité d'une chambre, une jeune femme évacuait sa frustration et sa colère en jetant divers livres, vases, kunais et autres à travers la pièce.

« Elle est revenue ! Après dix ans elle ose revenir ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée dans son trou à rats ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! »

Elle vociférait, hurlait, insultait la personne responsable de sa colère, ses yeux ivoires caractéristiques de son clan n'exprimaient que du mépris et de la haine. Elle était tellement immergée dans sa transe haineuse qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte coulisser doucement.

Neji savait qu'il la retrouverait ici et vu l'état dans lequel elle était, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle savait à propos du retour de sa grande sœur.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peut te mettre d'une humeur aussi massacrante Hanabi » dit-il innocemment.

Elle se retourna vivement, le fusillant du regard.

« Oh mais tu devrais déjà le savoir non ? » susurra-t-elle avec froideur.

« Oh ? Mais je ne suis pas dans ta tête » fit-il avec ironie.

La seconde d'après il se baissait vivement, alors qu'un vase atterrissait sur le mur, à l'endroit où se tenait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Elle est revenue, cette traîtresse est revenue et il n'y a que toi qui semble l'accueillir avec joie ! » dit-elle avec mépris

« C'est normal, elle est, aux dernières nouvelles ma cousine et ta sœur »

« Ce n'est pas ma sœur ! Je n'en ai pas ! Comment pourrait-elle l'être, elle nous a abandonnés pour ce monstre ! »

« Hinata ne…. »

« Ne prononce pas son prénom en ma présence ! » hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

Obéissant, Neji ne répondit rien, dans un sens il comprenait sa colère. Silencieusement, il la contempla, elle était essoufflée d'avoir trop crié et de grosses larmes menaçaient de couler, signe qui témoignait sa colère où sa tristesse, il n'aurait su le dire, elle semblait se retenir avec peine. Soudain elle s'effondra à bout de force. Se précipitant vers elle, il la prit rapidement dans ses bras : elle avait laissé couler ses larmes et s'accrochait à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Pourquoi, elle ne revient que maintenant, hein Neji-nii-san ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas directement venue nous voir, sait-elle combien sa trahison m'a anéantie ? Ses enfants sont-ils plus important que moi maintenant ? » pleurait-elle.

Neji la laissait évacuer sa peine doucement, en lui tapotant le dos.

Alors qu'elle se calmait, il lui demanda si elle avait mis au courant son père de la situation, et malheureusement elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il n'en demanda pas plus mais espérait que son oncle ne fasse pas de bêtises quand il se retrouvera face à Hinata.

* * *

En parlant de Hiashi Hyuuga, celui-ci faisait route vers la demeure Uchiwa et Uzumaki. Un peu en retrait sa femme le suivait, elle connaissait le caractère de son mari et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse du mal à sa fille ainée, elle l'avait alors supplié de la laisser l'accompagner.

Arrivés devant la demeure au portail défoncé, ils y pénétrèrent, l'immense jardin qui leur faisait face les émerveilla mais ce qui leur fit s'arrêter au beau milieu du chemin fut la gigantesque louve qui était couchée en travers de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci leva la tête à leur arriver et les sonda de son persan regard émeraude. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que la louve prenne la parole faisant sursauter le chef et sa compagne.

« Je suis très honorée de rencontrer des membres de la famille de ma maîtresse » commença-t-elle en inclinant la tête « Mais je ne peux vous laisser pénétrer dans cette maison sans son accord »

Hiashi toisa la bête d'un regard froid.

« Hé bien qu'attendez vous pour nous annoncer à votre maîtresse ?! »

Ce dernier mot, il l'avait prononcé avec dédain.

« C'est qu'Hinata-sama n'est pas ici » répondit poliment la louve, malgré son froncement de sourcils, signe que l'impolitesse faite vis-à-vis de sa maîtresse l'agaçait fortement.

Alors que Hiashi allait répliquer, sa femme, qui s'était tue jusqu'ici, prit la parole, devançant son mari.

« C'est que, excusez-moi, mais nous sommes ses parents…. »

« Votre lien de parenté est très visible madame, » coupa la louve « Mais il n'empêche que je ne peux vous laisser entrer, parents ou pas »

« Bien » fit Hiashi de sa voix polaire « nous allons l'attendre ici alors »

Ils s'installèrent donc sur la terrasse quand la mère d'Hinata remarqua un regard posé sur elle et son époux, regardant attentivement elle remarqua rapidement une petite tête blonde qui les regardait avec curiosité. Quand celle-ci eu compris qu'elle était grillée, elle se cacha prestement derrière l'animal chuchotant avec une autre personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

« Qui c'est d'après toi ? » chuchota la petite blonde à son frère toujours caché.

« Je sais pas » répondit celui-ci « tu crois que c'est vraiment notre Ojiisan et notre Obaasan ? » demanda-t-il ensuite timidement.

La petite fit la moue, semblant réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle hésitante « En tout cas je l'aime pas le monsieur, il a pas l'air gentil »

Le petit se leva finalement à son tour, voulant voir les deux inconnus. Il se figea soudainement et se retourna vers sa sœur.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe » gémit-il « maman revient ! »

La petite le regarda puis bouda.

« Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à la sentir, c'est pas juste »

« C'est pas le moment ! Si maman nous voit elle va nous punir, on n'avait pas le droit de sortir… il faut qu'on rentre…»

Elle ne se fit pas prier et pris la main de son frère, se mettant à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée surprenant les deux Hyuuga.

* * *

En parlant de la mère des deux fripouilles, celle-ci ce dirigeait vers sa demeure assez inquiète au sujet de son mari, parti en mission, mais aussi pour Kiba. Elle avait été mise au courant par Kakashi, celui-ci l'ayant pris à part pour l'informer de la situation alors que Tsunade partait dans son bureau en compagnie des anciens co-équipiers de Sasuke. Elle savait que Naruto ne lui aurait rien dit de tout cela, elle sourit, elle prenait goût à ce petit côté jaloux de son homme et elle le savait, Kiba était le premier de sa liste rouge…Kiba… son sourire s'estompa aussitôt, il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux, elle irait le voir après s'être assurée que ses enfants et Natsuki allaient bien.

Elle fut surprise en rentrant chez elle de découvrir sa mère et son père assis sur la terrasse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir, enfin pas si tôt. La brune s'arrêta au beau milieu du jardin, une furieuse envie de rebrousser chemin la prenant. S'armant de courage elle combla finalement l'espace entre ses parents et elle. La louve s'éclipsa en silence après un long regard dirigé vers sa maîtresse.

« Père, mère » dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Hiashi s'était levé le regard indéchiffrable, sa femme ne bougeait pas, regardant sa fille avec avidité, la contemplant, rattrapant ainsi les années perdues.

_Comme elle a grandi ! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. _Elle devenue si belle et épanouie, elle ne ressemble vraiment plus à la petite fille craintive que j'ai connue !_

Soudain une exclamation étouffée sorti de sa bouche : son mari venait de gifler sa fille. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris part à l'éducation d'Hinata ; en bonne femme et épouse effacée, elle avait laissé son mari tout diriger. Quand sept ans plus tôt, Hinata avait déserté de Konoha, Hiashi lui avait reproché d'avoir transmis a sa fille cette gentillesse excessive et cette timidité exacerbée, car selon lui si elle avait été une vraie Hyuuga jamais elle n'aurait songé à déserter pour rejoindre un rebus de la société, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle devait surement être morte, et les secrets du Byakugan révélés. Là non plus elle n'avait rien répliqué prenant tous les torts. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, sa fille était vivante, en bonne santé, avait des enfants et semblait être devenue bien plus forte qu'avant ; avoir déserté semblait avoir été beaucoup plus bénéfique pour elle que si elle était resté ici. Alors elle ne laisserait certainement pas son mari rabaisser sa fille elle s'était assez reposée dans son rôle de femme soumise.

Prête à se lever dans l'intention de dire le fond de sa pensée, elle s'arrêta soudain, les yeux exorbités, là, devant elle…elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, qu'était-il arrivé à son époux ? Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle verrait le grand Hiashi Hyuuga serrer dans ses bras sa fille ainée, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis après un moment de réflexion un sourire tendre vint orner ses lèvres, après tout il était comme tous les hommes, comme tout père s'inquiétant pour son enfant mais ne le montrant pas… halala son mari n'était vraiment pas facile à vivre.

Hinata était figée. Elle s'était attendue à une gifle de la part de son père mais pas qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle sentait son corps qui tremblait et son cœur qui battait la chamade. A ce moment elle aurait voulu voir son visage, graver dans sa mémoire la moindre émotion qu'elle aurait pu y lire mais cette goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de son cou était bien plus criant que tout… c'était ce père dont elle avait admiré la force pendant si longtemps, ce père qu'elle avait craint plus que tout, ce père qu'elle aimait, ce père qui la tenait si étroitement contre son torse…..c'était son père et il l'avait enfin reconnue…elle en avait rêvé si longtemps.

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps, une pulsation meurtrière l'alarma.

Elle poussa son père loin d'elle alors qu'une pluie de kunaï fonçait droit sur elle. Esquivant rapidement la déferlante d'armes blanches, elle se posta bien droite au milieu du jardin. Elle n'avait pas activé son Byakugan, elle savait qui était la personne qui l'avait attaquée.

« Montre-toi Hanabi » dit-elle calmement.

Celle-ci sauta de l'arbre dans lequel elle se cachait et atterrit souplement sur l'herbe, faisant face à sa sœur.

Hinata était subjuguée par la jeune fille qu'elle avait sous les yeux : sa chevelure était aussi longue que la sienne, son visage fin reflétait toute sa beauté, le seul hic était ses yeux rouges, preuve qu'elle avait pleuré récemment. Son regard devint triste, elle savait qu'elle était la cause de ces larmes.

« Hanabi, que signifie tout ceci ? » tonna son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, continuant de fixer froidement Hinata.

« Hanabi ! » fit-il plus fort.

« Et vous père ?! » répondit-elle froidement « comment avez-vous pu lui pardonner si facilement ? »

Hiashi ne su que répondre sur le moment, lui pardonner facilement ? Non ça n'était pas si simple que ça, il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il n'avait peut être jamais été proche de sa fille, il était même carrément absent de sa vie, mais quand elle avait déserté, cela avait été comme une gifle qui l'avait réveillé de toute ces années d'indifférence glacée. La honte de la trahison d'un membre de son clan, qui plus est l'héritière, lui avait fait ressentir un profond mépris mais aussi une profonde tristesse qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Quand quelques années plus tard dans un rapport de mission l'on découvrit dans une vallée du sang et une veste en lambeaux, qu'on identifiera plus tard comme étant ceux de sa fille, se fut un immense désarroi qui s'abattit sur lui. A ce moment là, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était la revoir et la prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon, et sept ans plus tard il pouvait enfin le faire.

Peut consciente des pensées profondes de son père Hanabi continua sur sa lancée, le visage déformé par la colère.

«Vous lui avez peut être pardonné mais moi non ! Yaa ! »

L'instant d'après elle s'élançait vers Hinata, paume en avant.

Hinata ne faisait aucun mouvement brusque, avec souplesse, elle esquivait chacune des attaques d'Hanabi. Plus Hinata faisait durer cette confrontation inutile, plus Hanabi perdait de sa combativité. Ses gestes devenaient plus lents, ses attaques de moins en moins précises. Cela continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle s'effondre sur sa grande sœur, les larmes coulant de son visage de porcelaine.

« Je ne te le pardonnerais pas » murmurait-elle, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine d'Hinata « Jamais ! »

« Je sais » répondit Hinata en l'enlaçant.

« Ne m'abandonne plus jamais »

Hinata pris son visage entre ses mains avec douceur, essuyant avec une infime tendresse les larmes salées.

« Plus jamais… » Répondit-elle « …pardonne moi Hanabi »

Un simple pardon…c'était suffisant.

Sous les regards des parents et d'un Neji caché dans un arbre (1), deux sœurs se retrouvaient.

* * *

La nuit venait à peine de faire son entrée quand Hinata entra dans l'hôpital. Son visage était serein et son cœur apaisé de ses nombreux regrets envers sa famille. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Kiba Inuzuka, qu'on lui indiqua dans la seconde qui suivit ; apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à lui avoir rendu visite. Après avoir rapidement discuté avec Shizune qui s'occupait d'un patient, elle arriva finalement devant la porte 213. Alors qu'elle allait frapper trois coups à la porte, la voix de son ami parvint à ses oreilles.

« Tu peux entrer Hinata, j'ai reconnu ton odeur »

Elle inspira profondément et entra.

La première chose qui la frappa fut les liens qui enserraient les poignets et les jambes de l'Inuzuka, elle eu envie de rire sur le coup mais se retint à temps. Kiba, lui, ne la regardait pas, son visage était tourné vers la seule fenêtre qui composait la pièce.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » fit-il d'une voix sèche.

« J…je suis venue te parler… »

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je ne veux rien savoir »

« Pourtant tu devras bien m'écouter Kiba-kun » répondit-elle déterminée.

Il tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction, la regardant longuement puis il haussa les épaules de dépit.

« De toute façon, je ne peux que t'écouter » dit-il en secouant les liens qui le tenaient captif.

« J'ai toujours assumé mon choix Kiba-kun, quand j'ai déserté le village je savais ce que je laissais derrière moi et j'en connaissais aussi les conséquences, je l'ai fait pour moi-même, Naruto n'y est pour rien »

« Si ! » éructa en réponse le maître chien « C'est à cause de lui ! Jamais tu n'aurais déserté s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de le faire lui-même ! »

Elle le regarda, sidérée.

« Pourquoi le détestes-tu tant ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Et toi pourquoi l'aimes-tu tant ?! Qu'a-t-il de si intéressant au point de te faire devenir une traîtresse ?! Il ne te regardait même pas ! Tu n'étais rien pour lui, rien ! Et tu nous as trahis….tu **m'as** trahis »

Hinata ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Tu ne trouves rien à me répondre ? Tu sais que tout ce que je dis est vrai. Malgré sa, aujourd'hui vous êtes mariés, avez des enfants… »

Elle tiqua comprenant enfin la raison d'une telle colère. Son regard devint douloureux et c'est avec un sourire crispé qu'il continua :

« Je t'aimais…oui je t'aimais, mais tu ne voyais que lui, dans ton cœur c'était son visage, sa voix, qui y résidait. J'en crevais de jalousie… »

« Arrête Kiba »

Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

« J'aurais préféré qu'on le tue à la naissance »

Elle se figea, puis son regard devint froid, aussi mortel qu'une lame d'acier.

Elle se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il y avait une cassure dans ce lien d'amitié les unissant.

Quand enfin elle fut partie Kiba laissa échapper une larme.

« Pardonne moi Hinata…pardonne moi je t'en prie »

Il se sentait seul, fatigué et immensément triste. Il voulait voir sa fiancée, entendre sa voix. Elle était toute sa vie, son rayon de soleil. Celle qui avait supplanté Hinata dans son cœur. Le sommeil vint finalement le prendre alors qu'il priait les Dieux de sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Hinata, adossée à la porte, avait entendu Kiba quand celui-ci lui demanda de lui pardonner. Elle sourit, même si elle n'était pas prête à lui accorder son pardon, ses mots étaient trop cruels.

Elle avait confiance en Sasuke et son mari, malgré les tensions qui pouvait subvenir dans le groupe, elle savait qu'ils réussiraient leurs mission, il suffisait juste de croire.

A suivre…

(1) Oh le vilain ! Que faisait-il là ? Note de la Cheackeuse : j'espère qu'il vérifiait tes fautes. NA : à vrai dire nan *petit rire innocent*

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

A bientôt

Minouchemi


End file.
